SEMPAI SE CASA
by GiseSanito
Summary: Esta historia viene después del tomo 9. Morinaga y Sempai viven juntos, a pesar que Morinaga trabaja lejos, pero qué pasaría si algún día Sempai decide casarse? ¿Logrará Morinaga ganar contra una mujer? ¿Sempai se dará cuenta que está enamorado de Morinaga? ¿Morinaga se rendirá o luchará por recuperar a Sempai? ¿Todo acabará cuando Sempai se case? Descúbrelo y leelo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy GiseSanito y soy una gran fanática de KoiSuru Boukun! Acá les traigo un fic que me inventé hace poco. Es muy bonito! Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**Disfruten!**

_(Kursiva - Pensamiento)_

**CAP 1**

"Pov Morinaga"

No sé en qué momento ni cómo pasó, solo sé que algún día tendría que suceder, pero no pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto y justo cuando pensaba que todo iba avanzando entre Sempai y yo... ¿Por qué Sempai? Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente... el día en que Sempai me dijo: "**Me voy a casar**".

Recuerdo que aquel día mi corazón se partió y sentí que perdí una parte de mi vida. Todo comenzó cuando llegué a casa de mi nuevo trabajo. Había pasado esta vez 1 mes en la farmacéutica pero siempre me comunicaba con Sempai por e-mail y todas las noches hablábamos por teléfono. No quiero afirmar que éramos pareja, no, todo seguía igual, me trataba igual, pero ahora a veces él era quién tomaba la iniciativa, pero nunca admite que lo hace o siempre se hace el loco y dice que "no se acuerda", en fin. Había pasado 1 mes en la farmacéutica, era mi nuevo trabajo y me iba muy bien. La gente era muy amigable, en especial mi jefe y mis compañeros de trabajo... la verdad todos sabían que yo soy Gay y que estaba conviviendo con el chico que me gusta.

Estaba agotado, no le había dicho a Sempai cuándo regresaría, quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que no lo llamé ese día ni el día anterior y ni para que me fuese a recoger al aeropuerto. Todo lo hice solito pero con muchas ganas de volverlo a ver. Estaba tan emocionado, le había comprado muchas cosas entre recuerditos y dulces, en especial una botella de vino típico de allá para celebrar el aniversario de vivir juntos.

Mi equipaje pesaba un poco pero ya me iba acostumbrando en el camino. Tomé un taxi y fui hasta el apartamento. Era de noche, calculo que habrán sido las 10pm y el vecindario estaba muy callado, parece que todos estaban dormidos, no había ninguna luz prendida más que las luces de las calles y sobre todo las luces de mi apartamento con Sempai.

Sempai... estuve ansioso de verlo... pensando en él... lo amo... lo amo... lo amo! Me urgía abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mío. Dios mío! Había pasado 1 mes entero sin Sempai, pero valía la pena la espera. Subí sin causar mucho ruido, llegué a la puerta y abrí con sumo cuidado para no causar ruido. Vi la luz atravesar la puerta que daba a la sala así que Sempai debía estar ahí trabajando en su laptop. Cerré la puerta principal, me quité los zapatos, pero lo raro fue que ni siquiera había ningún ruido, nada, ni siquiera el teclear de su computadora o algún suspiro, NADA. "_Tal vez Sempai se quedó dormido en el sofá_", pensé. Abrí la puerta con mucho entusiasmo y dije: "**He vuelto, Semp...**", no terminé de decir la frase ya que mi gesto sonriente se convirtió en un gesto de sorpresa. Me quedé en SHOCK, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

_"¿Sempai... por qué? ¿Acaso tú no me estabas extrañando? ¿Acaso no anhelabas verme?"_, fueron las preguntas que pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. No pude decir nada, tan solo quedarme ahí, congelando, mirando tan horrible escena. _"Pero... qué pasó en mi ausencia... qué rayos sucedió en este mes que no estuve"_, volví a pensar.

Sempai también se sorprendió por mi llegada y se le notaba bastante nervioso por la situación que yo estaba presenciando. Sempai no sabía de qué manera explicarme o disimular lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia mí y manteniendo la cordura me dijo: "**Morinaga... tenemos que hablar**".

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soy GiseSanito y soy una gran fanática de KoiSuru Boukun! Acá les traigo un fic que me inventé hace poco. Es muy bonito! Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**Disfruten!**

_(Kursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 2**

_POV Morinaga_

"_Tenemos que hablar_", ay dios mío... esa frase me atormentó. Lo dijo de una manera tan seria que pensé en lo peor, pero era obvio... todo tenía sentido... la escena con la que me encuentro y su frase "tenemos que hablar".

_"¿Quieres hablar Sempai? Pues hablemos... yo también quiero una explicación"_, pensé. Quería salir corriendo, pero mis piernas me temblaban y sentía que me caería. Recuerdan cuando Sempai se molestó porque salí con Masaki a escondidas de él y que al llegar a casa me dijo _"Saca de tu cabeza todo el amor que crees que siento por ti_", recuerdan lo terrible que me sentí?, pues que creen... ahora me siento el doble de peor. Caminé despacio y me senté en el sofá aún estando en shock.

¿Aún no se imaginan lo que vi? ¿aún no tienen idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo Sempai? Pues bien... apenas abrí la puerta veo a Sempai besuqueándose con una MUJER en el suelo de la sala y Sempai estaba ENCIMA DE ELLA; es decir, qué hubiera pasado si llegaba más tarde? Ya habrían tenido sexo, o quién sabe si antes ya lo habrán tenido... todas esas ideas me destruían.

Nunca había visto a esa chica, y lo peor es que era hermosa. Del tamaño de Sempai, delgada, de ojos claros y pelo largo, bastante femenina en comparación con las mujeres que he visto en mi trabajo. ¿Acaso Sempai tiene novia? Pero... por qué... Sempai y yo... somos algo así como novios ¿no? Ya cumplimos 1 año de vivir juntos ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para él? ¿Acaso debería considerarlo como una traición?

Ella al igual que Sempai se sentaron juntos en el sofá que estaba frente mío con mucha seriedad. La chica no decía nada, se le notaba bastante cohibida y avergonzada, claro obviamente, quién no se avergonzaría si es descubierto besándose con otra persona de una manera atrevida. En cambio Sempai tenía la mirada baja, pero tomó aire y dijo:

-**Morinaga, ella es Yuki... mi... mi prometida**- me dijo con timidez, con una mirada llena de culpa.

_NO LO PODÍA CREER... ¿PROMETIDA DE SEMPAI? ¿PROMETIDA? ¿Pero cómo así?_ En primer lugar a Sempai no le interesaba el tema de matrimonio y menos andaba pensando en "amor", él era un hombre que solo se dedicaba a sus experimentos y ya. Con las justas me dedicaba un poco de su tiempo a mí... y eso que la mayoría de veces yo lo forzaba, pero siempre terminaba cediendo, pero jamás pensé que Sempai tendría una "prometida". Es decir, solo ha pasado 1 mes... ¿acaso en un mes conoce a una chica y se compromete? ¡Cuando a mí me tomó más de 5 años adentrarme a su vida!

-**Morinaga, ¿estás escuchando?**- Sempai interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-**Ya enserio, Sempai, quién es ella**- quise ser optimista y pensar que era una broma de Sempai.

-**Ya te lo dije, es mi prometida y se llama Yuki**-

-**¿E... enserio?**- empecé a ponerme más y más nervioso.

-**Sí**- Sempai se mantenía algo desanimado porque sabía que esto era doloroso para mí.

-**Es un gusto conocerlo, Morinaga-san**- Yuki me hizo una pequeña reverencia aún estando cohibida.

-**Ah... no quiero ser mal educado, pero... yo no diría que es un gusto**- dije con tranquilidad, intentando mantener la calma y no ofender a nadie.

-**Morinaga, escucha...**- Sempai intentó hablar.

-**Por qué...**- me mantuve cabizbajo –**¿Por qué... Souchi?** –

-**¿Souichi?**- Sempai se quedó sorprendido –**Nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre de pila**-

-**Bueno, así te llamas ¿no?**- me puse serio, pero aún cabizbajo, no quería mirarlos, me dolía.

-**Morinaga, sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti, pero es una decisión que he tomado**-

-**Desde cuándo**-

-**Hace unas semanas**- suspiró –**Morinaga escucha, conocí a Yuki hace un par de semanas en una feria de ciencias que hubo en un instituto y pues... me enamoré de ella**- Sempai confesó y eso me destruyó por completo.

Sempai... ¿enamorado? ¿de una chica? Ahora sí que ya lo perdí. Todas mis esperanzas y sueños que tenía con Sempai... esa noche se fueron a la mismísima mierda...

-**Entonces...**-

-**¿Eh?**-

-**Entonces... por qué no me lo dijiste en este mes que estuve hablando contigo por mail y por teléfono**-

-**Ah... eso...**- Sempai se sintió culpable –**No quería que tu estabilidad emocional se caiga mientras estabas trabajando. Quería que todo te salga bien. Además, estas cosas se dicen en persona y no por teléfono y menos por mail**-

-**Oh... así que tu solución era sorprenderme como hoy ¿no?**- me puse a la defensiva, pero por ningún motivo me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Aún continuaba cabizbajo, no quería que viera mi cara de depresión y de aguantarme las lágrimas.

-**Tampoco lo veas de esa manera, Morinaga**-

-**Sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti**-

-**Lo sé... y por eso te pido disculpas si esto te afecta**-

-**¿Aún así dudas si esto me afecta?**-

-**Morinaga... yo no quería lastimarte, sabes muy bien que siempre te consideré alguien bastante cercano a mí, siempre fuiste importante para mí, por eso te pedí que te quedaras aquí en Nagoya a pesar que tu trabajo está en otro país, pero respecto a Yuki, no estaba planeado, la conocí, nos entendimos muy bien, no conectamos perfectamente y pues decidí que quería casarme con ella y pues...**-

-**¡BASTA, YA CÁLLATE!**- no pude soportarlo más, me exalté.

-**Morinaga...**- Sempai se quedó boquiabierto con mi reacción.

Me puse de pie en absoluto silencio. Sempai estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero en vez de hablar salí corriendo a todo dar. Ya no quería estar más ahí, todo esto me estaba afectando. Me puse mis zapatillas como sea y huí del apartamento dejando a Sempai y a Yuki sorprendidos por mi actitud, pero es que toda esta situación me estaba quemando de apocos, sentía que mi corazón se hacía trizas por cada segundo que pasaba cerca de la pareja de "prometidos". Casi resbalo por las escaleras por cierto, pero no me importó, continué huyendo hasta que mis pies se cansaran, claro está que mi equipaje se quedó en casa, pero en ese momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar, tan solo quería irme de ahí.

_POV Sempai_

Ver a Morinaga en ese estado de alguna manera me afectaba, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo si es mi amigo, mi fiel compañero, mi Kohua. Morinaga fue, es y será siempre una persona muy importante en mi vida, alguien que se ha ganado un espacio en mi corazón.

Tuve que decirle la verdad, pero Morinaga explotó diciendo: "_¡BASTA, YA CÁLLATE!_". Vaya que me llevé un buen susto, jamás había reaccionado de esa manera. Por un momento pensé que se me lanzaría a golpearme... pero qué estoy diciendo, Morinaga no es esa clase de personas... él es tan noble, tan atento, tan bueno, tan amoroso... ¿amoroso?... por qué dije eso.

Sabía que sería duro, sabía que Morinaga reaccionaría de una manera deprimente, sabía que me daría muchísima pena al verlo, pero resulta que no solo me dio pena, sino que a mí también me empezó a doler el pecho, mi corazón también se hizo trizas y al igual que él... también sentí que... LO PERDÍ.

Morinaga se calmó y luego salió corriendo, huyo del apartamento. La verdad es que me esperaba algo así, no es la primera vez que Morinaga sale corriendo cuando le digo algo que lo afecte, pero en ese preciso momento, en el instante que él atravesó la puerta y pude presentir que empezó a llorar, mi cuerpo salió disparado a perseguirlo...

-**¡MORINAGA!**- grité empezando a correr, pero Yuki me detuvo.

-**¡Souichi, no!**- me jaló del brazo.

-**Déjame, tengo que ir por él. Morinaga está mal... él me necesita... él...**-

-**¡Souichi basta!**- Yuki se puso seria –**¿Te estás escuchando?**-

-**Yuki... pero...**-

-**Deja que se vaya. Ya le dijiste la verdad, ya lo lastimaste, ya lo sabe. Morinaga de seguro lo superará. Todos superan un amor no correspondido. Es difícil, pero con el tiempo se recuperará**- Yuki suspiró –**Ir tras él solamente lo perjudicará más. Ir tras él significa darle ilusiones. Tan solo déjalo solo, deja que se desahogue, deja que piense en lo que pasó y deja que decida olvidarte**-

-**Pero Yuki. Morinaga es alguien importante para mí... él es un gran amigo... es...**-

-**Pero YO SOY tu prometida ahora. Y te pido que ya no lo busques más**-

Las palabras de Yuki fueron bastante directas. No sé si fue por celos o porque en verdad cree que lastimaré a Morinaga si voy tras él. A quién engaño, es cierto... si voy tras él... se sentirá aún peor, pero de algún modo, siento que yo no quiero estar sin él.

Perdón, Morinaga, yo no planeé que te enteraras de mi boda de esa manera, no sabía que regresarías a Nagoya hoy día. Yo planeaba decírtelo con más tacto, con más delicadeza, pero... bueno... las cosas ya están hechas... ya nada se puede hacer. De seguro me estás odiando, de seguro te sientes utilizado por mí, de seguro estás deseando no haberme conocido, de seguro estás deseando irte para siempre de Nagoya... y lo peor de todo es que por más que debas hacerlo... yo no deseo que te vayas de aquí.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Es una historia con varios capítulos! Así que no lo pierdan. Publicaré interdiario un capítulo! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin terminé en Cap 3, sé que me demoré un poco y lo siento por eso u.u Creo que subir un cap interdiario no se va a poder, mas bien ser capitulos a la semana :) Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Kursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 3**

"POV MORINAGA"

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? SEMPAI!"_ Ya voy corriendo un buen rato sin parar y no puedo dejar de llorar. Me siento muy mal, me siento morir, quiero… quiero gritaaaaar. Toda la cólera, la ira, la tristeza y depresión están dentro de mi… siento un mar de emociones que no puedo controlar. No puedo dejar de pensar en Sempai. Todo me recuerda a él, sobretodo si estoy corriendo por las mismas calles donde suelo caminar con él.

Me entristece saber que todo fue una mentira. Creí que Sempai y yo ya estábamos a un paso de ser amantes, porque ya no me rechazaba cuando lo tocaba, porque cuando lo besaba ya no se quejaba, tan solo simplemente no hacía nada y se dejaba llevar. Tampoco estoy diciendo que era cariñoso, no lo era, tan solo ya no me rechazaba o se molestaba. Sentía que poco a poco me empezaba a aceptar, que ya me consideraba parte de él. _¡PERO NO!_ Ahora está con una mujer y COMPROMETIDO como si nada, de la noche a la mañana. _¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Sempai? Yo lo di todo por ti, no me importó sacrificar mi propia vida cuando tu casa se estaba incendiando y ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Porque TE AMO. Y lo más triste es que TÚ NO A MÍ_.

Los recuerdos me matan, pero me gustó mucho saber que te preocupabas por mí, aunque sea de una manera amical y no amorosa. Como cuando Kunihiro vino a la Universidad y me culpó por lo que le pasó a Masaki, tú te preocupaste por mí, Sempai. O también cuando pensé que estabas saliendo con Isogai, pero al final me confesaste que solo tenías sexo conmigo porque yo era especial. O también cuando el chico que estaba acosándote me hizo un corte con una navaja, tú te preocupaste por mí; o sino cuando tu casa se incendiaba y yo me quedé atrapado en el interior, tú arriesgaste tu vida para entrar a salvarme… eso significó mucho para mí, Sempai, sobretodo esa noche que estuvimos en el hotel y me besaste porque estaba deprimido… aunque dijiste que no te acordabas, pues para mí fue muy hermoso que lo hicieras. O como cuando te fui a ver a Canadá y a pesar que yo me quería ir porque sentía que te estaba molestando, tú me insististe que me quedara en tu casa y que no era una molestia y sobretodo, me dejaste hacerte el amor. También cuando vino tu padre y pensé que reconstruirían tu casa y te irías de mi lado, al final decidiste seguir viviendo conmigo… no sabes lo mucho que me alegré y lo aliviado que me sentí… gracias por eso Sempai. Después cuando vino Masaki y visitarme y pude sentir que su presencia te incomodaba, hasta me prohibiste verlo… gracias por eso Sempai, porque sentí que tenías miedo de perderme, a pesar que me dijiste que no estabas celoso, que solo era porque te preocupabas por mí… yo sentí que era por celos y aún lo sigo pensando. También cuando te enteraste sobre mi nuevo trabajo y yo decidí irme, tú me pediste que me quedara contigo y sobretodo y lo más importante para mí… cuando hicimos el amor con todo tu consentimiento, cuando te tuve sentado entre mis piernas y tú me abrazabas con fuerza mientras entraba en ti. Gracias, gracias, gracias SEMPAI.

Pero…. esto es el fin… ya no más, Sempai. Ya no lo soporto, ya no aguanto esta prisión de amor en donde estuve atrapado desde que te conocí desde hace un poco más de 5 años. Duele mucho, Sempai. Creo que todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras dejado partir la primera vez que tuvimos sexo y me despreciaste como si fuera basura. Si yo me hubiera ido en ese momento, si yo no te hubiera hecho caso… creo que ahora no estaría sufriendo por ti. _SÍ… ESO HUBIERA SIDO LO MEJOR… IRME EN ESA OCASIÓN Y TÚ NO ME DEJASTE IR… ERES UN… ERES UN ¡EGOÍSTA!_

_Pero… no… no te odio, Sempai. No puedo odiarte… es imposible odiar a la persona que amas por más que te haya hecho mucho daño._ Por ejemplo, yo nunca pude odiar a Masaki, a pesar de que él me usó, a pesar de que al que amó fue a mi hermano, yo no lo pude odiar. Masaki y Souichi, mis dos decepciones amorosas. Masaki, tú me usaste; Souichi, tú me retuviste egoístamente.

Ya no puedo hacer nada, me rindo. Ya no existirá el amor en mi vida. Como dije alguna vez… para qué molestarse tanto con el amor si al final uno saldrá lastimado. Mejor regresaré a mi vida de acompañante y listo. Ya nunca más haré el amor… solo tendré sexo los días que esté de humor. Ya no le abriré mi corazón a una persona. YA NO. Se acabó… ahora sí… SE ACABÓ.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al Adamsite, el bar gay donde trabaja Hiroto. Al fin, un gran amigo con quien hablar, él conoce todo lo que siento por Sempai, yo siempre le conté cada cosa que hacía con él. Entré con los ojos rojos, aún soltando lágrimas, y exhausto por correr tanto. Me senté en la barra con la mirada baja y él me atendió sin saber lo que me pasaba…

-**¡Angel-kun! ¡Bienvenido a Nagoya! Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo…**- se empezó a dar cuenta que algo andaba mal en mí –**¿Angel-kun? ¿Pasa algo?**-

-**No… todo está bien… no te… preocupes**- nuevamente mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar y mi voz a temblar.

-**¿Estás llorando?**- se sorprendió –**Pero qué te pasó**- me levantó el rostro y me encontró con los ojos hinchados del llanto –**Por Dios… qué ha pasado, por qué estás así**-

-**Sempai…**- nuevamente baje la mirada y lloré.

-**Me lo imaginaba. Ahora qué te hizo ese tirano**- se cruzó de brazos.

-**Se va a casar**- susurré.

-**¿QUEEEEEE?**- pegó un grito que por un instante varios de los clientes del bar nos miraron.

-**Sí… y… no sé…**-

-**Dios mío, Angel-kun**- me abrazó muy fuerte, ya que comprendía mi dolor –**Cuanto lo siento en verdad. Qué horrible, pero tranquilo… ya no pienses más en eso**-

-**No puedo, Hiroto-kun. Du… duele**-

-**Claro que duele. No puedo creerlo. Ese tirano mal agradecido, no se merece la felicidad, no se merece que sufras por él, NO TE MERECE**- se enojó.

-**No digas eso, Sempai tiene derecho a encontrar su felicidad**- aún con este dolor quise defenderlo.

-**Su felicidad está contigo**-

-**No… ÉL NO ERA FELIZ CONMIGO**- exploté de la cólera.

-**De… acuerdo, Angelito-kun. No tienes que enojarte**- se asustó un poco.

-**Perdón. No sé qué me pasa… tengo un mar de emociones**-

-**Tranquilo, te comprendo**- suspiró –**Y ahora qué piensas hacer**-

-**No sé, morir de la pena y ahogarme en mis lágrimas**-

-**No digas eso. No quiero perder a un amigo como tú**-

-**Por el momento, sírveme un whisky**-

-**¿Te volviste loco? No voy a contribuir con tu borrachera**-

-**Por favor, Hiroto-kun, sírveme un whisky**- iba a perder la paciencia.

-**Ok, ok. Pero solo un vaso**-

"POV SEMPAI"

Espero y espero y aún no sucede nada. Estuve mirando la puerta por 3 horas. Son la 1am y Morinaga aún no ha regresado a casa. _¿Se lo habrá tomado tan duro? Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo, CLARO QUE SÍ_. Parece que le cayó bomba la noticia de mi boda.

Esa mirada, la mirada que tanto temía, la mirada que no me gusta ver en su rostro ahí estaba cuando le di la noticia que tengo una prometida. Esos ojos como de querer llorar y esos labios tristes me afectaban. Pero... qué puedo hacer, las cosas están hechas, creo que Morinaga debe entender que soy hombre y quiero casarme, quiero formar una familia, quiero tener hijos, quiero... a quién engaño... la verdad no sé si todo eso me hará feliz; es decir, quiero a Yuki ella es una chica muy linda, bastante sencilla, muy amable, paciente, cariñosa; pero por la escena que ahora puedo deducir que es un tanto celosa. Tiene la misma edad que Morinaga, así que más o menos tendrán el mismo nivel de celos e inmadurez.

Creí que sería feliz con Yuki, pero por alguna razón ahora no me siento feliz, no me siento bien, no quiero perder a Morinaga, claro no estoy diciendo que quiero seguir teniendo sexo con él o besarme con él, pero quiero su amistad. Tampoco es que sea egoísta; es decir, no es que lo esté reteniendo para no sentirme solo, Morinaga puede estar con quien quiera estar, si él se enamora de alguien más... no me importaría... ¿o sí? Es decir, si Morinaga decide besarse con otro o hacer el amor con otro... no sé... un Morinaga teniendo sexo con otro, jadeando, sonrojado, excitado, diciéndole "te amo" a alguien más... _eso... eso... no me importaría... no me... MIERDA! CLARO QUE SÍ! ME JODE ME JODE BASTANTE!... Espera... ¿qué acabo de pensar? ¿Me jode? ¿Por qué me jode? _

Morinaga y yo nunca fuimos pareja no tendría por qué. Bueno es raro que no haya regresado de la calle hasta ahora; es decir, qué estará haciendo... _¿y si se perdió? No... cómo se va a perder, él conoce muy bien Nagoya... además está bastante grandecito para perderse. ¿Y si está tomando alcohol?... no... no creo que sea tan irresponsable... aunque estando deprimido o no... a veces se iba al bar gay de su amigo... como se llamaba... adam...site... ¿creo?... ¿y si... se suicidó? Noooo... imposible... Souichi no pienses en esas cosas... Morinaga no se mataría nunca... pero pero... ¿y si en vez de todo eso... Morinaga está... con alguien más...? no... no... NO... eso no puede ser... él... él no me haría algo así... espera por qué dije "me haría"_... él es libre de hacer lo que quiere y probablemente esté con alguien más ya que bueno... hace un buen tiempo que se fue y no hemos... tenido... ustedes saben... sexo. Además... por cólera lo haría y sé quién sería el primer imbécil que se prestaría para eso... el suicida de Masaki. Maldito Masaki... como te atrevas a tocar a Morinaga... TE MATO!

No me daba cuenta que mis pensamientos eran tan demostrativos que sin percatarme, estaba con una mirada realmente furiosa, con los dientes crujiendo de la ira y los puños fuertemente cerrados de la cólera.

-**Souichi... Souichi...**- sentía una voz cerca de mí –**SOUICHI**-

-**¿Ah?**- me sorprendí y salí de mis trance volviendo a mi estado normal –**Ah... Yuki eres tú**-

-**Qué te pasó... te fuiste al espacio por unos momentos**-

-**Eh... bu... bueno**- balbuceé un poco –**estaba pensando en algunas cosas y...**-

-**Sigues pensando en Morinaga ¿cierto?**-

-**¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso... sino que...**- intenté mentirle –**A quién engaño... tienes razón Yuki, estaba pensando en él**- me resigné a ser honesto.

-**¿Aún sigues enamorado de él verdad?**- fue directa al punto.

-**¿QUEEEEE?**- me agarró de sorpresa –**¡CLARO QUE NO! NUNCA LO ESTUVE Y NO SOY GAY**- me agité, pero al mismo tiempo no sé porque empecé a temblar –**Es solo que... me preocupa que se haya ido corriendo, prácticamente e shock y que sea la 1 de la madrugada y no llegue**-

-**Morinaga tiene mi edad ¿no es así? Entonces él sabrá cómo cuidarse, él sabrá qué hacer, él sabrá a donde ir**-

-**Pero es que él es... él antes estuvo como... acompañante en los bares gay y...**-

-**¿ESO TE PREOCUPA?**- me levantó la voz.

-**¿Disculpa?**-

-**¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Que ese tal Morinaga tenga sexo con alguien más?**-

-**Yuki... espera...**-

-**PUES A BUENA HORA SERÍA... ASÍ YA NO TE ANDARÁ TOCANDO**- se cruzó de brazos.

-**¡BASTA, YUKI!**- me tapé los oídos y explote de la cólera

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo de 2 minutos en los que Yuki no se atrevió a decir nada por la forma en que reaccioné; y yo no me atreví a decir nada porque tenía vergüenza, pero luego quería que las cosas quedarán claras...

-**Por favor**- baje la mirada –**Voy a pedirte que no digas eso sobre Morinaga**-

-**¿Lo estás defendiendo, Souichi?**- pude sentir poco a poco la amargura de Yuki –**Por favor, a quien debes defender es a mí. Yo estoy de tu lado y tú del mío. Deja de pensar de una buena vez en Morinaga... yo también tengo sentimientos y siento YO estoy de más**-

Yuki reventó en llanto y se sentó a mí a lado en el sofá. Me sentí una basura al hacer llorar a una mujer. Ella no se lo merece... no merece derramar lágrimas por mí. Yuki no es mala, ella solamente es mi prometida y defiende lo que es suyo. Bueno es normal, pero tampoco se trata que hable mal de Morinaga; es decir, él tampoco tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de mí.

Dios mío... primero Morinaga y ahora Yuki. Debo tener harta paciencia. Lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla muy fuerte y poder transmitirle cariño a través del calor de mi abrazo. Ella continuó llorando en mi pecho, mientras que yo observaba de reojo la puerta de entrada y me decía a mí mismo muchas veces: "_Morinaga, Morinaga... por favor... ya es hora que regreses a casa..."_

"POV MORINAGA"

Al final no fue solo un vaso, fue la botella entera. Me sentía fatal; es decir, deprimido con el corazón roto y encima BORRACHO. No puedo creer que haya sido tan irresponsable, pero en ese momento no pensé más que en el dolor que me causaba perder a Sempai.

Hiroto-kun también había bebido un par de vasos conmigo y estaba un poco mareado, pero se mantenía bien porque estaba en hora de trabajo. Le terminé contando a Hiroto con exactitud y detalle lo que Sempai me dijo cuando llegué a casa. A él no le agradó mucho y me ofreció ayudarme sacando a Yuki del medio, pero no... rechacé su oferta... número 1, porque está mal sabotear a la chica de esa manera; y número 2, porque si quiero que Sempai se quede conmigo, quiero que sea porque ÉL MISMO lo decida así...

-**Bueno, Angel-kun**- dijo secando un vaso –**Es hora que vayas a casa**-

-**¿Jaja estás de broma?**- me burlé –**No vuelvo a pisar esa casa en la vida**-

-**Pero qué dices... es tu hogar**-

-**Pues ya no lo será más**- suspiré –**Desde este preciso momento... ya no pondré un solo pie en esa casa**- afirmé estando bastante alcoholizado.

-**¿Y dónde piensas vivir entonces?**-

-**En donde más, pues. Me mudaré cerca de mi trabajo en la farmacéutica**-

-**¿QUEEEE?**- gritó –**Pero eso significa...**-

-**Sí, lo sé... irme de Nagoya para siempre**-

-**Angel-kun**- bajó la mirada –**Aunque me duele que un amigo se aleje, pues estoy muy feliz que hayas tomado una buena decisión. Creo que es hora que dejes de pensar en el tirano y te concentres en tu propia felicidad**-

-**Gracias por escucharme esta noche Hiroto-kun**-

-**No me lo agradezcas, soy tu amigo**- me acarició el rostro –**Pero dime una cosa, si no vas a volver a pisar el apartamento como dices... ¿donde pasarás la noche?**-

-**No sé... por ahí... en el parque... o en un callejón... la verdad no me importa en estos momentos... estoy algo ebrio y si duermo mal o bien... no lo sentiré**-

-**¡No no no, Angelito-kun!**- se agarró la cara con las dos manos algo dramático –**No se diga más... te vienes para mi casa**-

-**¿Enserio, Hiroto-kun? Es decir, no quiero ser una molestia**-

-**¡Para nada! ¿Crees que podría estar tranquilo si sé que un amigo está vagando por las calles a altas horas de la noche, borracho y buscando un rincón donde dormir?**-

-**Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo, Hiroto-kun**- sonreí.

-**Sabes que siempre podrías contar conmigo, además de que me encantas jeje**- se sonrojó.

-**Ay, Hiroto-kun... ojala me hubiera fijado en ti y no en Sempai**- suspiré.

Al final, esperé que Hiroto se cambiara de ropa y recogiera sus cosas en los casilleros de trabajadores para poder irnos a su casa. Realmente necesitaba descansar, me pesaban los ojos de tanto llorar, además del cansancio del viaje y sobretodo porque el alcohol me estaba haciendo mucho efecto.

"POV SEMPAI"

¡Maldita sea! Son las 2am... _DONDE ESTÁS MORINAGA. VEN A CASA AHORA MISMO_.

Dios... con qué derecho digo esas palabras si ahora yo estoy comprometido, pero es que no quiero que Morinaga esté solo por ahí... no quiero que esté así... No es que esté celoso o tenga miedo que esté con alguien más... es decir... Morinaga es libre de hacer lo que quiere jaja... a lo mejor lo que siento no son celos... sino es preocupación... SI ESO ES "PREOCUPACIÓN", tengo miedo que le pase algo malo... ustedes saben... como el secuestro o el atropello... Obviamente porque... yo no siento celos... claro que no... ¿Celos de que Morinaga tenga sexo con otro? Jaja ni hablar. Y no sé por qué al pensar de esa manera... de todas formas me duele el pecho y tiemblo de miedo.

Yuki ya se fue a su casa. La envié en un taxi porque ya era tarde y quería descansar. Insistió en quedarse a dormir en el apartamento, pero bueno... al final entendió que si Morinaga regresaba y la encontraba ahí, él se podría mal; así que decidió considerar primero los sentimientos de Morinaga y dejar de lado sus celos.

Esperé y esperé y Morinaga aún no se aparecía... AGGGGGG ese imbécil... siempre hace lo mismo... poniendo una cara deprimente, preocupando a los demás y desapareciendo sin decirle a nadie. _Ya... ya no lo soporto más... quise darle su espacio y se lo di... pero ya esto es el límite Morinaga, aunque te afecte hablar conmigo... de todas maneras te voy a llamar al celular_.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, marqué su número y puse la opción de llamar. _¿Por qué estoy temblando, por qué estoy tan nervioso, por qué tengo miedo de hablar con Morinaga?_ No sabía que me estaba pasando. Oída que su celular comenzaba a timbrar y a la segunda me aterré y corté. Souichi... _¿qué rayos estás haciendo... por qué cortas?_ Volví a llamar otra vez esta vez timbró como 7 veces y me mandó a correo de voz. Bueno, normalmente a la séptima timbrada se va solo al correo de voz. Derrepente no se habrá dado cuenta que alguien lo está llamando.

Volví a intentar, pero está vez a la segunda timbrada me mandó a correo de voz.

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**- grité –**¡ME COLGÓ! ESE BAKA ME COLGÓ**-

Me molesté, porque era obvio que no quería hablar conmigo y que me estaba colgando apropósito. Volví a timbrar y esta vez sentí que contestaron...

-**¿ALÓ? ¿ALÓ? OE... MORINAGA**-

Nadie respondía, todo estaba en silencio, pero luego a lo lejos escucho unos ruidos raros... como si fuera una respiración agitada... como si fuera... como si fuera... JADEOS! ALGUIEN ESTÁ JADEANDO Y CONOZCO ESOS JADEOS... SON DE MORINAGA!

-**¡ALÓ! OE MORINAGA... RESPONDEME... ¡ALÓ!**-

-**¿...hola...?**- alguien me respondió, una voz que no era la de Morinaga.

-**Pero quién MIERDA eres tú**-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Es una historia con varios capítulos! Así que no lo pierdan. Publicar capítulos por semana. _

_GiseSanito_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sé que me demoré en sacar este capítulo, pero en verdad quería planearlo bien, y quería hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior. Quiero agradecer por apreciar mucho mi fic... la verdad me hace feliz y de antemano aviso que este fic tiene para rato... osea que es un poco largo jaja espero que nunca se cansen de seguirlo. Y para los que no saben, publico un capítulo por semana, porque con el trabajo y la universidad, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

**(Kursiva - Pensamiento)**

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 4**

_POV SEMPAI_

**-¡ALÓ! OE MORINAGA... RESPONDEME... ¡ALÓ!-**

**-¿...hola...?-** alguien me respondió, una voz que no era la de Morinaga.

**-Pero quién MIERDA eres tú-**

**-¿con quién deseas hablar?-** me contestó una voz muy calmada.

**-¡PASAME CON MORINAGA!-** reventé en cólera.

**-¿Departe de quien?- **me respondían como si se estuvieran burlando de mí.

-**¿QUE? COMO QUE DEPARTE DE QUIEN… PASAMELO AHORA**-

**-Lo siento, está ocupado, adiós-** me colgó de inmediato.

**-¿QUE? OE ESPERA… OE…. ¿ALO? ¿ALO?**-

_"¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda!"_ No puedo evitar enfadarme, quiero… ¡explotar de la cólera! Morinaga, con quién diablos estás, por qué estabas teniendo sexo con otro hombre… por qué Morinaga, por qué me traicionas…. ¿Traicionas? ¿Por qué estoy tomando esto como una traición? Morinaga es libre de hacer lo que quiere ¿no?, pero…. algo dentro de mí no entiende eso… siento como que si mi cerebro estuviera luchando contra mi corazón. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?

Sin pensarlo dos veces volví a marcar su número y estaba apagado, _"¡su celular está apagado! El maldito hijo de puta que me contestó apagó el celular"_. Sin darme cuenta me quedé en blanco, inmóvil, con el celular en la mano y una lágrima bajando por mi mejilla. ¿Pero qué es-estoy… llorando?, yo estoy llorando por Morinaga?

_"MORINAGA BAKA! TRAIDOR, TRAIDOR Y MIL VECES TRAIDOR"_ yo sabía que los homosexuales eran así, buscan sexo y ya… no les importa los sentimientos de los demás, a penas encuentran a alguien que les atraque… lo hacen con cualquiera. Apenas encuentran la oportunidad se aferran a alguien… solo saben hacer sufrir a los que se preocupan por ellos… …al igual.. que... yo hice con Morinaga… dios… eso quiere decir que ….yo también soy un monstruo…

Un momento… Morinaga me quiere ¿no? Él… él no me haría algo así… el dijo que siempre me amaría y me sería fiel, él dijo que consideraría mis sentimientos… ¿qué? Por qué tanto me preocupa eso… Eso debe tener una explicación, de seguro... tal vez...él estaba borracho... CLARO ESO ES, seguro se fue a beber al bar gay ese que siempre va_... claro... esperen ¡CLARO! ¡Ahí está! Maldito Morinaga ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! ¡ESTAS EN ESE BAR! EN ESE BAR DONDE TE ENCONTRÉ AQUELLA VEZ CON MASAKI... ¡BINGO!_

En ese momento salí corriendo a buscarlo, dirigiéndome a ese bar, con mi mente pensando en gritarle a Morinaga por esto y romperle la cara al que me contestó el celular. Corrí sin parar, no me importó que las calles estuvieran tan desoladas o que las personas se pregunten "qué hace un hombre corriendo cerca de las 3 de la mañana".

_"¿Pero... pero por qué estoy corriendo tan desesperado, qué me sucede?"_ me pregunté cuando regresé a la realidad, cuando salí de mi shock_. "No puedo detenerme, sigo y sigo corriendo, quiero encontrar a Morinaga"_, me decía mi mente. Continué corriendo unos minutos más hasta que mis pies y mis pulmones se cansaron. Paré un rato para descansar y llamar nuevamente al celular de ese baka de Morinaga.

¡Apagado! Sigue apagado su maldito celular. Seguro el idiota con quien estaba teniendo sexo lo apagó apropósito, claro y Morinaga como de seguro está borracho no se percata... pero aún borracho y todo no tiene por qué traicionarme... ¿o sí? _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Por qué sigo llamándolo "traición" si Morinaga y yo no somos... novios...¿no?... MIERDA CLARO QUE NO LO SOMOS Y SI LO FUERAMOS LE CORTARÍA LOS HUEVOS POR HABERME TRAICIONADO.

Nuevamente retomé con mi caminata rápida, dirigiéndome a ese bar gay. Mientras trato en mi mente ocurrió lo peor: "_¿Y SI LO FUÉRAMOS? ¿Y si Morinaga y yo fueron... NOVIOS?"_ por qué rayos logré pensar en emparejarme con él por unos segundos. Qué me está pasando; es decir, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, vivimos juntos, nos...besamos, y tuvimos... sexo. Eso se supone que hacen las parejas pero, ...Morinaga y yo... ¿NOVIOS?

Llegué a la puerta del bar y estaba todo oscuro. Ya habían cerrado, así que Morinaga no está ahí, debe haberlo estado antes. Eso significa que en verdad sí se consiguió a alguien con quien tener sexo. Me quedé boquiabierto y retornando hacia el departamento quise decirle lo molesto que me sentía, así que le dejé mensaje en su buzón de voz del celular... Tan solo espérate Morinaga, que mañana tendrás que regresar a casa y AHÍ me escucharás.

_POV MORINAGA_

Ya no podía más, estaba muy agotado y Hiroto me insistía que continuara, pero cada vez empezaba a sentirme peor...

**-Ah... ah... ah... ya me cansé-** jadeé.

**-Angelito-kun sigue, no tengas miedo- **decía Hiroto teniéndome muy apegado a él.

**-Pero Hiroto-kun... ah... ah...-** no podía parar de jadear.

**-Yo sé que no lo quieres hacer, pero debes continuar, es la mejor manera de curar ese dolor que hay en ti-**

**-Pero... ah... ah... no así Hiroto-kun-**

**-Sí, Angelito-kun, sigue, yo estoy contigo-**

**-Ah... ah... se viene... se viene... ah... ah... no puedo aguantarlo más-**

**-No lo retengas más, deja que fluya-**

**-Pero... ah... voy a manchar-**

**-No importa... hazlo... ya... ya... hazlo-**

Y lo hice, ese líquido asqueroso brotó. No podía aguantarlo más, ya era la tercera vez que me venía de una manera tan asquerosa y potente. Ya no me siento tan mal, Hiroto estuvo ahí conmigo, abrazándome muy fuerte y haciéndome sentir bien. Ya estaba cansado, agotado, sin fuerzas y sobretodo asustado por haber hecho tal cosa. No podía levantarme del suelo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza y sobretodo el corazón. Sempai, por ti hice esto, pero soy tan estúpido, fue la primera solución que se me vino a la mente para calmar ese dolor que me hiciste sentir con la noticia de tu boda.

Apenas Hiroto me trajo hasta su casa, fuimos al baño y ahí ocurrió todo. Mi mente se puso en blanco e hice lo que tenía que hacer, hice lo que mi cuerpo me exigía y ahora estoy agotado, semidesnudo en el piso del baño de Hiroto, aunque él también esta semidesnudo. Hiroto es increíble cuando se trata de consolar a alguien, gracias a él me siento más tranquilo. Lo único que me extrañó fue que mientras estaba jadeando tomando un "descanso", me pareció escuchar que Hiroto contestó su celular... ¿o era el mío el que sonó? No sé, la cosa es que en ese momento no me percaté, tan solo oí que la llamada duró 5 segundos y colgó y lo apagó para que nada nos interrumpiera. Fácil habrá sido un número equivocado...

-**Angelito-kun. Espero que ya te sientas mejor. Esto solamente lo hice por ti, no suelo llegar a estos extremos consolando a las personas, pero sentí que debía ayudarte- **Hiroto me acarició las mejillas y me secó lo que me restaban de lágrimas con sus dedos.

**-Gracias, Hiroto-kun, eres un gran amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti- **sonreí algo avergonzado.

**-Bueno-** se pudo de pie _–Creo que deberíamos vestirnos e ir a dormir-_ me tendió la mano para poder levantarme.

**-Pero tu baño está sucio, déjame limpiarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-**

**-Claro que no, Angelito-kun, eres mi invitado y además estás agotado-** me **regañó –Ven, voy a llevarte a la habitación extra para que puedas dormir ahí. Es bastante cómoda, así que espero que duermas bien-**

**-¿Tú ya te irás a dormir?- **

**-Me imagino que sí. Ya limpiaré el baño mañana. Estoy bastante cansado- **dio un bostezo.

**-Gracias por todo Hiroto-kun. Espero no haber sido una molestia-**

**-Para nada, Angelito-kun. Es más, si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes el tiempo que quieras. Prefiero que estés aquí a que andes vagando por las calles sin rumbo alguno y te pueda pasar algo-**

**-Gracias, contigo me siento seguro-** sonreí.

**-Bueno, Angelito-kun, descansa. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme. Mañana iré a trabajar temprano, ya sabes que el bar se limpia en las mañanas y desde la tarde hasta la noche abrimos-**

**-De acuerdo, no te preocupes-**

**-En la cocina hay víveres para que puedas desayunar, y ¡ah! Cerca de la puerta hay una llave extra colgada, puedes usarla para salir y entrar de mi apartamento-**

**-Gracias de nuevo Hiroto-kun. Iré a dormir. Descansa bien-**

**-Tú igual-** me dijo guiñándome un ojo y adentrándose a su habitación.

Ese Hiroto-kun, es un excelente amigo. Si no fuera por él, quién sabe dónde hubiera terminado esta noche. Tal vez durmiendo en un callejón, o secuestrado por descuidado, o muerto por un accidente, o tal vez violado en la cama de alguien. Dios mío, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Me encerré en la habitación de huéspedes. Se sentía tan fresca, silenciosa y perfecta para meditar sobre mis errores y mis decepciones. La habitación era acogedora, parecida a la que tengo en mi apartamento con Sempai... _"Ahhh... Sempai, lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es pensar en ti, pero este ambiente me incita a hacerlo"_, pensé. Me senté en la cama que estaba al lado de una pequeña ventana, con un escritorio al lado y un pequeño armario cerca de la puerta. No cabían muchas cosas pero en fin. Aún me encontraba semidesnudo, tan solo tenía mi pantalón puesto, pero sentía mucho calor. Decidí recostarme dentro de las sábanas tal como estoy y mirar al techo para perderme en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que mañana me dolería la cabeza por la resaca, ya que tomé mucho alcohol, demasiado. Ese único vaso que le pedí a Hiroto en el bar se convirtió en una botella entera de whisky. Bebí demasiado y Hiroto me ayudó. Comencé a repasar en mi mente todo lo que sucedió... Llegué a Nagoya luego de 1 año de trabajo, por fin tenía unas semanas de vacaciones para pasarla con Sempai. Llego al apartamento y me entero que se casa con Yuki, y todo lo que pasé con Sempai se fue a la mierda... _¡SEMPAI BAKA!, pero bueno, si casarte te hace feliz, entonces con el dolor de mi alma... aún así te apoyo. Como bien dice el dicho "si de verdad lo amas... déjalo ir" o "su felicidad es mi felicidad". Sé feliz, Sempai, aunque no sea conmigo_. Luego, fui a beber al bar gay y me emborrache hasta más no poder. Hiroto me ofrece ir a su casa para pasar ahí la noche y al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que se me ocurre es ir al baño. Hiroto se asustó de mi reacción repentina y fue tras de mí. Llegamos al baño y Hiroto me abrazó fuerte, me acarició el rostro y me pegó a su pecho y yo empecé a sentirme muy caliente... y ahí pasó todo... ¡VOMITÉ!... Tanto mi ropa como la de Hiroto estaban embarradas de vomito. Qué vergüenza, me quería morir de la vergüenza. Hiroto de inmediato me sentó en el suelo y abrió el retrete para que yo pudiera vomitar ahí. Hiroto se sacó el polo lleno de vomito y yo hice lo mismo porque me sentía muy asqueado. Me abrazó con mucha fuerza para que al vomitar, me sintiese tranquilo. Estaba muy caliente, parece que me iba a dar fiebre, me sentía enfermo, con nauseas, y vomitando todo el alcohol que bebí irresponsablemente. Vomitar es una de las cosas que me aterran hacer, siento como si me ahogara y empecé a jadear con mucha fuerza. Ya no quería vomitar más, mi mente se bloqueó y mis jadeos de cansancio no paraban y el vómito tampoco se detenía. Me apoyé en el retrete con los ojos cerrados a descansar un poco. Mis jadeos se hicieron más fuertes cada vez más y ahí fue donde Hiroto dejó de abrazarme y oí que hablaba con alguien por celular. Luego de eso, ya quise parar de vomitar, pero aún estaba muy mareado y mal. Hiroto volvió a abrazarme y me insistió que continuara vomitando porque debía sacar todo ese mal estar que había en mí. Pero ya era mucha vergüenza el haberle vomitado encima, el haber vomitado en el piso de su baño y encima en su retrete; ya no quería seguir manchando todo; hice el esfuerzo por respirar bien, pero otra vez sentía que se venía... se venía... se venía el vómito y fue la última vez. Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir y ahora estoy aquí, pensando en todo esto como un imbécil.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar... ¿dónde está mi celular? No ha sonado desde la llamada que contestó Hiroto. Bueno, quien haya llamado se habrá ganado con mis sonidos de jadeos y vómitos nauseabundos supongo. Pero después de eso... mi celular no volvió a sonar. Sempai, ni siquiera se molestó en saber dónde estoy o con quién. No se preocupó por mí para nada. Eso... eso es muy doloroso. Comencé a llorar nuevamente. De seguro, como le di vía libre dejándolo solo con su "prometida", debe haberse entretenido teniendo sexo con ella. _"Ay... me siento tan traicionado, Sempai..., yo jamás tendría sexo con otra persona que no seas tú"._

_POV SEMPAI_

Ya es de mañana, me pesan los ojos, la luz del día me molesta. Definitivamente no he dormido bien. Estoy con la misma ropa de ayer, ni siquiera me metí dentro de mi cama, sino que me quedé dormido encima esperando a que Morinaga regresara, aunque lo haga a cualquier hora... espera... _"¡MORINAGA!"._

Me levanté de inmediato y mi celular rodó al suelo, ya que estaba encima de mi cuerpo. _"MIERDA",_ susurré. Levanté mi celular y de paso vi si había algo nuevo... NADA, tan solo tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Yuki. Ni me molesté en devolverle la llamada, no sé... no quería hablar con nadie, tan solo quería saber si había alguna señal de vida de ese baka de Morinaga.

¡MORINAGA! Y si... ¿y si Morinaga ya regresó a casa? Tal vez puede ser, pero... ¿y qué tal si está enojado? De seguro está furioso por toda esta situación, por mi compromiso con Yuki. Derrepente tendrá unas ganas increíbles de pegarme o... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Morinaga sería incapaz de lastimarme, él... él no sería capaz ¿o sí?... Por qué tengo esa sensación extraña... una sensación como de tener miedo... miedo a su reacción... miedo a sus palabras... MALDITA SEA... ¿acaso tengo miedo de él? _"AHHHHH, SOUICHI NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, EL QUE DEBERÍA TENER MIEDO ES EL BAKA DE MORINAGA POR IRSE A EMBORRACHARSE Y ENCIMA A TENER SEXO CON CUALQUIER PERSONA"_, grité lleno de cólera con tan solo recordar sus jadeos cuando llamé a su celular. "¡_Es cierto! Su celular ya debe haberse prendido"_, pensé y marqué su número nuevamente.

_"¡APAGADO! ¡MALDICIÓN SIGUE APAGADO! MORINAGA... EN VERDAD ERES UN BAKA"_, volví a gritar. Salí de mi habitación con rapidez y me di cuenta que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado; es decir, que nadie había tocado nada, y por esa razón puede que Morinaga no haya venido a casa; sin embargo, aún me faltaba verificar un lugar... SU HABITACIÓN.

Ese lugar tenebroso donde tuvimos sexo varias veces... claro... por culpa de Morinaga... jeje... por qué él me forzaba ¿no?... Que patético soy... sigo excusándome en Morinaga, cuando yo también quería hacerlo... bueno... osea no del todo sino que digamos que Morinaga aportaba un 80% y yo un 20%.

La puerta estaba cerrada, tal cual estaba antes de irme a dormir. Extrañamente mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y la sensación de miedo me atacó nuevamente. Medité como 1 minuto parado frente a ella sin mover ni un músculo, recordando aquella vez que me hizo elegir en dónde tendríamos sexo... si es su cuarto o en el mío. Pude sentir su presencia detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura y susurrándome al oído: _"Abre la puerta, Sempai, o prefieres que lo hagamos de pie"_. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar aquella imagen y sensación de mi mente. Agarré la perilla de la puerta y la giré. _"Por favor que esté durmiendo ahí; por favor que no esté ahí"._ Me contradecía a mí mismo: Quería que esté ahí, porque necesitaba ver que estuviera a salvo aquí en casa; pero por otro lado no quería que esté aquí, porque tenía miedo a su reacción.

Ya no más, abrí la puerta de golpe y... no... no está.

Su cuarto estaba completamente igual, ningún desorden ni nada; es decir, que ese baka no regresó y se quedó a dormir con el imbécil que me contestó su celular... _"GRRRRR si algún día lo llego a conocer le romperé la cara"_, me dije a mí mismo. Suspiré y me adentré a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta, caminé unos 5 pasos adentro hasta llegar cerca de su cama. Mi mente se perdió por unos instantes mirando aquella cama en donde pasaron muchas cosas... cosas vergonzosas, pero también... lindas... ¿no?

Maldita sea, por qué tengo que ser yo el que se sienta culpable de todo lo que está pasando. Yo solamente quiero hacer mi vida, me quiero casar y tener hijos... ¿es tan malo querer eso? ¿Acaso ese no es el ciclo de la vida? Nacer, crecer, reproducir y morir... bueno pues ahora quiero reproducir y con Morinaga eso no se puede. _"ESPEREN... ¿qué cosa dije? Estoy pensando mal las cosas... yo no estoy casándome con Yuki solamente por el simple hecho de tener hijos ¿no?... yo me caso... porque la quiero también... ¿cierto?"_.

Estaba tan metido en mi pensamientos mirando aquella cama que no me di cuenta cuando de pronto una mano detrás de mí me sujetó del hombro... ¡¿MORINAGA?!

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Es una historia con varios capítulos! Así que no lo pierdan. Publicaré un capítulo por semana._

_GiseSanito_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! :D gracias por leerme, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este lindo fic :) He decido publicar un nuevo capítulo todos los domingos.**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Kursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 5**

_POV SEMPAI_

_Estaba tan metido en mi pensamientos mirando aquella cama que no me di cuenta cuando de pronto una mano detrás de mí me sujetó del hombro... ¡¿MORINAGA?!_

¡Era él! Volteé y ahí estaba él con la mirada baja y para sin moverse. Raramente sentí un aura maligna en él. Di dos pasos atrás para alejarme de él porque algo dentro de mí me decía que me vaya, que algo malo sucedería. Hubo unos segundos en silencio donde nadie dijo nada y él apenas y respiraba. No alcanzaba a verle los ojos porque estaba cabizbajo y el pelo le tapaba la mirada, pero por la forma de sus labios, estaba triste…

**-¿Morinaga? ¿Morinaga?-** lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta, ni siquiera se movió **–Oe, Morinaga-**

Eso me asustaba, Morinaga no se movía, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, tan solo podía oír su respiración tranquila, parecía como un ser petrificado. Levanté mi brazo para tocarle el hombro…

**-Oe Morinaga, respóndeme…-** me sujetó fuertemente el brazo **–Morinaga, qué te pasa, suéltame-** aún tenía mi brazo sostenido, que cada vez me apretaba más y más **–Morinaga, me duele, estás lastimándome-** ni siquiera me contestaba **–BAKA, SUÉLTA….-**

No terminé la frase, porque rápidamente sentí un golpe directo a mi rostro que me derribó al suelo. Me dolió… definitivamente me dolió ese golpe. Morinaga me había tirado un puñete y parece que fue con ira, ya que me derribó directamente. Me sobé la parte lastimada y de reojo miré a ese baka. Se había quedado quieto, con el puño hacia arriba…

**-PERO QUÉ TE PASA, BAKA, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO…-**

Morinaga se volvió loco, se lanzó encima de mí para acorralarme y me sujetó de los brazos fuertemente para que no me moviera; además que con su peso no podía levantarme. Quise zafarme y forcejeé; y por hacer fuerza empezó a lanzarme puñetes al rostro… Morinaga… me estaba PEGANDO.

Me asusté de su reacción, de lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, y de la situación. Con las justas y podía reducir el impacto de sus golpes por forcejear y esquivarlo…

**-¡MORINAGA, BASTA! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?-** empecé a angustiarme, porque parecía que no me oyera **–¡MORINAGAAAAAA!-** grité.

En uno de esos forcejeos logré atinarle una cachetada en el rostro a él. Se detuvo, no hubo forcejeo, pero él se quedó con la cara volteada por unos segundos sin ni siquiera expresar dolor o fastidio o molestia, tan solo permanecía inmóvil. Yo me quede sorprendido, boquiabierto y en eso Morinaga volvió a mirarme. Nuevamente me aterré de lo que se venía, aún no podía ver los ojos de Morinaga, su cabello aún se lo tapaba por su mirada cabizbaja, pero lo que sí me chocó fue cuando de la nada vi bajar una lágrima por su mejilla. Bajé la guardia por eso y él se me lazó, pero esta vez a mi cuello. Me mordió... me mordió fuerte, no para hacerme sentir placer, sino para hacerme daño... sentir dolor... sentí que me estaba comiendo.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** grité con todas mis fuerzas; grité del miedo, de la impotencia y del dolor.

De inmediato Morinaga subió y atacó mi boca. Me besó con fuerza, me mordía los labios y la lengua. Aprovechó el hecho que yo estuviera gritando para besarme tan brutalmente. Su fuerza y sus brazos impedían que me pudiera escabullir. Estaba acorralado, no podía hacer nada, tan solo me quedaba esperar a que Morinaga terminara.

Aguantar el dolor, podía sentir un extraño sabor a sangre entre nuestros labios, tal vez era mi sangre por el hecho que Morinaga estaba mordiéndome... no lo sé. Poco a poco empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pero reaccioné de inmediato cuando sentí que Morinaga metió rápidamente su mano dentro de mi pantalón, justo en mi entrepierna...

**-mmnmnmnm-** quise hablar, pero mi boca aún seguía atrapada por la suya.

Intenté detenerlo pero con su otra mano inmovilizó mis dos manos. No me había percatado que Morinaga fuese tan fuerte, nunca me molesté en preguntarle, la verdad nunca me molesté en indagar más sobre su personalidad, sobre sus intereses, sobre sus miedos o sobre sus cosas en general... fui un egoísta todo este tiempo. Me sentí culpable y sentí que Morinaga tenía las razones para estar haciendo esto; siempre él dándome amor, preocupándose por mí, interesándose por lo que me gusta, buscando mi felicidad; y yo nunca hice nada por él... NADA. Ahora que me pongo a pensar... absolutamente nada; y encima le caigo con la noticia de mi boda después de todo lo que él hizo por mí.

Ahora lo entiendo, Morinaga está furioso y triste a la vez. Siento que no es el mismo, siento que jamás me verá de la misma manera, siento que las cosas ya no serán como antes, siento que el Morinaga que conocía ya no existe o quizá yo lo destruí con mis acciones. Definitivamente, Morinaga está desquitándose conmigo... Morinaga me está... VIOLANDO.

Maldita sea, con solo sentir su mano manipulando mi miembro, se me puso duro. Empezó a masturbarme primero suavemente, pero después aumentó la velocidad. Quise pensar que era lo más asqueroso del mundo, quise sentirme sucio... pero... pero... no podía, de algún mi cuerpo vibraba, se retorcía y empecé a gemir de placer. _"Morinaga, para... no me gusta sentir este tipo de sensaciones con un hombre"_, pensaba... quería que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y ya no pude negarme a mí mismo que esto me gustaba, que estaba sintiendo placer, que mi cuerpo pedía más. Mis gemidos eran signo de que quería esto, de que deseaba que Morinaga no se detenga... pero no... sentir placer sexual de hombre a hombre está mal... esta muy mal. _"No... no lo puedo resistir más... no puedo... basta... ya no... Morinaga... por favor... ya... ya... ya... Morinaga... Morinagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."_, decía en mi mente y de pronto me vine.

No pude creerlo... me vine... me corrí y mucho en la mano de Morinaga. No es la primera vez que pasa, pero me sentí realmente avergonzado. Morinaga se detuvo, soltó mi miembro, dejó de besarme y pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por unos segundos porque luego volvió esa gesto de depresión y de inmediato bajó más su mano hasta mi entrada y metió con fuerza 3 de sus dedos: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- **grité con todas mis fuerzas.

De pronto me calmé, me senté y... _"¿QUÉ? Dónde... dónde diablos... ¿Morinaga? Esto... esto... es una maldita broma ¿verdad?"_, dije a mí mismo. Estaba en mi cuarto, completamente solo, enredado entre mis propias sábanas... ya había amanecido. _"¿Es una broma, cierto? ¡FUE UN PUTO SUEÑO!"_, grité_, "No, un sueño no... una pesadilla... mierda... todo este susto en vano"_, continué gritando.

De algún modo me jodió porque; es decir, ver a Morinaga así me asustó, sobretodo el hecho que me golpee... y fue un susto sucio... un juego de mi pesadilla; pero por otro lado es un alivio que no haya sido real, ya que... Morinaga... es decir, yo no soportaría que Morinaga fuera capaz de lastimarme de esa manera. Ya me parecía raro que no podía ver su mirada y ni siquiera hablaba. Él no es así.

Pero maldita sea... aún así... siendo un sueño... digo pesadilla... haya sentido tanto... tanto... placer... mierda... no puedo creer que con solo sentir su mano en mi miembro me corriera. Rayos, qué me pasa... ¿es que ahora me excito fácil con un hombre? No... con un hombre no... solo con Morinaga. _"Menos mal que no fue real"_, suspiré; pero al querer levantarme de mi cama, me di cuenta de lo peor.

NO PUEDE SER... YO... YO... SÍ ME CORRÍ EN VERDAD, MALDITA SEA... MI PANTALÓN ESTÁ... ESTÁ MANCHADO... TUVE UN MALDITO SUEÑO MOJADO! Y CON MORINAGA! NOOOOOO!

**-¿Souichi, Souichi?-** _"toc toc toc"_, alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

Mierda... no puede ser... es Yuki... no puede verme así... carajo...

**-Espera un momento, por favor-** quise disimular.

**-Souichi, por qué gritaste, qué sucede ahí adentro-**

**-¡Nada! En un rato salgo, espera...-**

**-No me digas que espere. Soy tu prometida... tengo derecho a entrar- **se puso seria.

**-¡Oe... no! Te dije que te esperaras- **

Fue en vano, ya que en ese momento, Yuki entró con toda confianza; bueno la verdad es que no era la primera vez que entraba a mi habitación sin permiso. Maldita sea... y mis pantalones manchados. No me quedó de otra que taparme nuevamente con la sábana. Yuki me vio raro, y sí estaba nervioso porque nunca había tenido un sueño mojado con un hombre y menos tener que ser descubierto por mi prometida...

**-¿Por qué te asustas?-** preguntó ella muy sospechosa.

**-Nada, Yuki, te dije que esperaras afuera- **intentaba taparme el bulto, porque aparte de estar mojado, aún la tenía dura.

**-¿Qué estás escondiendo?-** me exigió una respuesta ya estando al pie de mi cama.

**-Nada... solamente que estoy cansando-**

**-¡Ja! A mí no me engañas-**

Puso una sonrisa de sospecha y me jaló las sábanas y como me tomó por sorpresa no puse fuerza y me las quitó y... maldita sea, lo vio TODO. Ella se quedó muda con las sábanas aún en la mano y boquiabierta, mientras que yo tampoco pude decir nada, solo la miré y me quedé atrapado en un silencio incómodo hasta que ella decidió interrumpir...

**-¿Pero qué significa esto, Souichi?-**

**-Nada... tan solo pasó y...-** quise excusarme, pero la situación empezaba a molestarme **–Sabes qué... no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-** me puse de pie para salir del cuarto **–Voy a darme una ducha-**

**-Ah... osea... tienes tiempo para masturbarte, pero nunca estás de humor para tener sexo con tu prometida ¿no?-** me reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Disculpa?-** me indigné, me detuve y me volteé a mirarla.

**-Que... me da cólera, Souichi. Siempre que quiero que hagamos el amor me dices "no tengo tiempo" o "estoy ocupado" o "no tengo ganas" o "no estoy de humor"... SIEMPRE TIENES UNA MALDITA EXCUSA PARA NO HACERLO CONMIGO-** se enojó.

**-No quiero hablar de eso, sabes-**

**-PUES YO SÍ-**

**-Basta, Yuki, estoy perdiendo la paciencia-**

**-Pues, no me interesa... me vas a oír-** inició con los gritos **–Según tú... estás ocupado o no tienes ganas... NUNCA, repito NUNCA me has complacido como debe ser-**

**-Claro que sí... hemos tenido sexo antes-**

**-NO, SOUICHI, NUNCA HEMOS HECHO EL AMOR-**

**-No mientas, sí lo hemos hecho, Yuki-**

**-¿Hemos?... No "hemos" hecho el amor... solamente SOY YO la que aporta cuando tenemos intimidad-**

**-De qué estás hablando. Te has corrido cuando lo hemos hecho-** intenté mantener la calma a pesar que hablar de eso no me agrada.

**-¡PERO TÚ NO!-** explotó, y eso me dejó **mudo –Las dos veces que lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos no te has corrido NI UNA SOLA VEZ-**

**-Bueno... eso no es problema tuyo... ya te dije... para mí no es fácil correrme... además, esas dos únicas veces que lo hemos hecho estaba agotado o me dolía la cabeza, pero... qué más quieres... tu terminas satisfecha-**

**-No es lo mismo, Souichi. Cuando dos personas hacen el amor... LOS DOS deben terminar satisfechos... no solo yo-**

**-Sabes qué... esta conversación me está incomodando mucho, Yuki-** me puse serio **–Son las 10 de la mañana y tengo que ir a la universidad... gracias-**

Me di media vuelta y caminé al baño con rapidez, ignorando lo que ella empezaba a gritar...

**-NO ME HABLES ASÍ, SOUICHI-** Yuki me perseguía **–HACE TIEMPO QUE ME ESTOY AGUANTANDO DECIRTE ESTO-** seguí ignorándola **–Si tenías ganas de hacerlo por qué no tuviste sexo conmigo en vez de masturbarte. Además según tú... no es fácil para ti correrte, entonces cómo te corriste hoy... en quién pensabas ¿ah?-**

**-Déjame ya...- **

**-Seguro estabas pensando en ese BAKA DE MORINAGA ¿NO?- **eso hizo que me detuviera en la puerta del baño.

Suspiré... la verdad es que no me esperé eso, no pensé que metería a Morinaga en un tema tan delicado. Supuestamente estábamos hablando de mi intimidad con Yuki y de la nada se le ocurre meter a Morinaga en esto. Ella ni siquiera sabe la verdad, piensa que me estuve masturbando, pero ¡no! Solo fue un maldito sueño mojado; pero le atinó al decir que fue por Morinaga. _"¡RAYOS!"._

Volteé el rostro para mirarla de reojo, pero con una expresión seria...

**-No vuelvas a meter a Morinaga en nuestra conversación- **y cerré fuerte la puerta tras de mí.

Ella se quedó atónita y parada en medio del pasillo por la forma en que dije la última frase y mi seriedad. Además, este tipo de conversaciones no se hablan así nomás y menos a pleno día donde cualquiera puede escuchar y menos gritándolo. Estos temas se hablan con más tacto y confianza, pero a Yuki no le importó y al darse cuenta se sintió culpable de ello, por eso dejó de hablar y se calmó.

Me la pasé en la ducha media hora. El agua me recorría desde mi cabeza hasta los pies. Ya me había calmado, ya no estaba "excitado" podría decirse. El agua fría sí que ayuda bastante. Pero... _"¿Por qué soñé con Morinaga, será una señal, será que eso sucederá, será que Morinaga está odiándome, será que está planeando violarme?"_, todas esas opciones que pasaban por mi mente me atormentaban y me ponían triste de algún modo. _"Morinaga, sigo sin saber dónde estás, sigo esperando alguna llamada tuya, ayer fui a buscarte y no te encontré... Morinaga... ¿acaso ya estás con alguien más, acaso te enamoraste de la persona con la que pasaste la noche ayer, acaso ya no te importo más? Si es así, pues quiero que me lo digas a la cara"._

Aún tengo que encontrarlo, debo buscarlo, esto no se puede quedar así, Morinaga debe darme una explicación por lo menos. ¿Pero dónde buscarlo? La universidad no creo... para qué iría ahí si ya culminó sus estudios y ya no me ayuda en el laboratorio; en las calles... tampoco ayer me la pasé buscando y no lo hallé; en el bar gay... podría ser que encuentre una pista, ya que de seguro abrirá hoy y podré encontrar a ese amigo de Morinaga que trabaja ahí; sin embargo, si no obtengo una respuesta en ese lugar, Morinaga tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar a casa; ya que... sus pertenencias aún siguen aquí... ¡eso es! Él tiene que regresar... su ropa, sus libros, todas sus cosas están aquí... TODO ESTÁ AQUÍ, sus documentos... TODO... su maleta de viaje la dejó olvidada aquí ayer cuando regresó a Nagoya. Así es Morinaga... algún día tendrás que volver a casa y cuando eso suceda... hablaremos quieras o no.

_POV MORINAGA_

Qué cansancio, me pesa el cuerpo... qué dolor... mi cabeza, mis ojos, mi cuello, mis brazos, mis piernas y sobretodo... mi corazón. Me duelen tanto física como emocionalmente. Los rayos del sol, entran por las cortinas del cuarto_. "Dónde estoy"_, me pregunté y luego me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto diferente. Yo... no conozco este cuarto, dónde estoy... esta... esta no es mi habitación.

Me senté de golpe y sentí una punzada en la cabeza _"AHHHHHH",_ grité y me la sujeté con fuerza. Maldita resaca, ya lo sabía. Recordé todo... la razón por la que bebí tanto y que esta habitación era el cuarto de huéspedes que tiene Hiroto en su casa. "HIROTO", pensé de inmediato. _"Qué hora es, debe ser tardísimo"_, busqué algún reloj y no encontraba uno, pero asumí que eran como las 10am. Qué vergüenza, Hiroto debe pensar mal de mí, que soy un borracho irresponsable y que me aprovecho de la hospitalidad de las personas. Tenía pensado mínimo hacerle el desayuno por haberme apoyado anoche; pero no... me quedé dormido.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, me sentí incomunicado. Busqué mi celular y no lo encontré. Qué raro... ¿mi celular dónde estará? Recuerdo cuando Hiroto lo contestó, pero nunca me percaté donde lo dejó. De seguro lo habrá dejado en el baño o tal vez lo puso en su habitación. Tenía que buscarlo, ya que mi celular es mi principal medio de comunicación.

Salí del cuarto y todo estaba en absoluto silencio, no había rastro de ningún desorden, ningún ruido y tampoco estaba Hiroto. **"Hiroto-kun, Hiroto-kun"**, lo llamé paseándome por la sala, pero no obtuve respuesta; así que aproveché para buscar mi celular. Busqué por los muebles, en el baño, por el comedor y nada... mi celular no estaba. Rayos... no pudo haberse perdido, tengo todos mis contactos ahí... sobretodo a Sempai... _"Sempai... aún pienso en ti"_, suspiré.

Respiré hondo y el único lugar que me faltaba buscar era en la habitación de Hiroto, pero qué tal si aún se encontraba durmiendo; es decir, no quiero incomodarlo, ya que ayer lo incomodé mucho. En fin, no me quedó así que intenté_... toc toc toc_... **"¿Hiroto-kun? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hiroto-kun?",** llamé a la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Probé con la manija y estaba abierto. Abrí silenciosamente la puerta y al asomarme me doy cuenta que no había nadie durmiendo. _"Hiroto no está en casa... es cierto... ayer dijo que tenía que ir en la mañana a limpiar el bar o algo así"_, me dije a mí mismo.

Empecé a buscar en los lugares a la vista como su cama, su escritorio, su mesita de noche; pero no encontraba mi celular. Fui más a fondo y abrí sus cajones y ahí lo encontré, en el cajón de su mesita de noche; bueno... después de todo me lo cuidó bien... pero... esperen... ¿apagado? ¿Por qué mi celular está apagado? No creo que la batería haya muerto... yo siempre lo cargo al 100% antes de salir a algún lugar. De seguro Hiroto tiene la costumbre de apagar los celulares cuando va a dormir; sin embargo, yo no... ¿y si hay alguna emergencia? Es bueno tener siempre el celular prendido. En fin, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi jean, pero me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo de la cintura para arriba. _"Cierto, mi polo se estropeó con el vómito de ayer... de seguro Hiroto lo puso para lavar... mmmmmmm y ahora qué me pongo"_, pensé.

Tenía planeado ir a la universidad para averiguar el tema de mi titulación, pero así semidesnudo no iba a salir a la calle. Tuve una idea que fue rebuscar entre las cosas de Hiroto haber si encuentro una camisa que ponerme, algo grande; aunque Hiroto y yo tenemos el mismo tamaño. Abrí su armario y empecé a buscar. _"Mmmmmmmm... ESTO"_, elegí una un poco más grande y no tan nuevo para no malograr su ropa.

_"Creo que a Hiroto no le molestará si me pongo esto, después de todo somos amigos y se la devolveré"_, dije con mucha confianza tomando la camisa para llevarla a mi habitación.

Me fui a bañar porque me sentía realmente desagradable. Pude notar que el baño ya estaba limpio. _"Qué vergüenza, Hiroto se levantó temprano y encima se tomó la molestia de limpiar el desastre que dejé ayer"_, pensé avergonzado. En fin, yo tenía la intención de limpiarlo. Ya en mi habitación me puse la misma ropa que ayer a excepción de la camisa que tomé prestada de Hiroto. Terminé de secarme el cabello y me senté en la cama para verificar si había algo nuevo en mi celular. Lo prendí y esperé con ansias alguna llamada perdida o mensaje de Sempai. _"Por favor, por favor... que Sempai haya llamado... por favor... algún mensaje... por favor... algo... lo que sea... necesito saber... necesito saber si le importo aunque sea un 1%"_, rogué internamente.

Nada... no había nada. Me sentí decepcionado, con el corazón roto nuevamente. Esta situación en verdad me afecta... no la soporto más... ¡SEMPAI BAKA!... _"tin tin tin tin"_... ¿QUÉ?... que es esto... tengo 4 mensajes en el correo de voz:

_Buzón de voz_

_Usted tiene 4 mensajes:_

_-Souichi Tatsumi (ayer 1:35am)_

_-Souichi Tatsumi (ayer 2:15am)_

_-Souichi Tatsumi (ayer 2:45am)_

_-Souichi Tatsumi (ayer 3:02am)_

El corazón se me aceleró, estaba muy feliz. Sí le importo... Sempai se preocupó por mí. Aunque sea un pequeño rayo de esperanza se asomó a mi corazón. De seguro es un mensaje disculpándose o diciendo que me quiere a su lado o derrepente que ya no se va a casar. Una lágrima de felicidad y duda rodó por mi mejilla y decidí a oír sus mensajes:

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

_MORINAGA, DONDE ESTÁS... POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASÍ NOMÁS... OE MORINAGA... REGRESA AHORA MISMO... BAKAAA! (enviado ayer a la 1:35am por Souichi Tatsumi)_

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

_BAKA MONOOOOOO! SIGO ESPERANDO A QUE REGRESES IDIOTAAA! REALMENTE ERES UN BAKAAAAAAAAAA! REGRESA AHORA O SINO TE GOLPEAREEEEE! (enviado ayer a las 2:15am por Souichi Tatsumi)_

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

_MO-RI-NA-GA... PRONTO DARÁN LAS 3AM Y AÚN NO TE APARECES... SÉ QUE NO TE GUSTÓ LA NOTICIA DE MI BODA PERO DEBES ACEPTARLO... VOY A CASARME CON YUKI TE GUSTE O NO... ASÍ QUE NO ESTÉS HACIÉNDOME ESCENITAS DE DEPRESIÓN Y REGRESA COMO UN HOMBRE MADURO EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEE... BAKA MONOO! (enviado ayer a las 2:45am por Souichi Tatsumi)_

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:_

_OK MORINAGA... SALÍ A BUSCARTE A LA CALLE... VES LO QUE ME HACES HACER? MALDITO BAKAA! REGRESA AHORA... ESTOY... ESTOY... PREOCUPADO ENTIENDES? POR FAVOR... VUELVE... POR FAVOR... MORINAGA... VEN A CASA... MORINAGA... VEN... MORINAGA... MORINAGA... MO-MORINAGA... ven... ven... ven...por favor... (enviado ayer a las 3:02am por Souichi Tatsumi)_

_Usted ya no tiene más mensaje... tu tu tu tu_

Sem-pai... por qué... Sempai... no comprendo... no puedo... no puedo entender Sempai... Primero me insultas y me gritas... pero luego... luego... te siento más sumiso. En el último mensaje mis lágrimas me ganaron y brotaron de mis ojos; sentí que en el último mensaje Sempai se quebró, sentí que cada vez su voz se hacía más débil y por un momento lo sentí tembloroso, una voz como de querer llorar.

Me duele... toda esta situación me duele. Los mensajes no decían lo que yo quería. Sempai sí se va a casar me guste o no. Fueron exactamente sus palabras. Sempai... por qué... quiero odiarte, pero no puedo. Jamás podría odiarte Sempai, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida; pero yo no soy lo más importante en la tuya y eso me rompe en mil pedazos.

Lloré... lloré tanto... no puedo soportarlo. Ya no quiero ver más a Sempai, me quiero ir... de verdad ME QUIERO IR DE NAGOYA! Quiero olvidar todo relacionado con Sempai, quiero sacarme de la cabeza a Sempai, porque quiero que Sempai sea feliz con Yuki sin que sienta pena por mí. Además... juro que apenas ponga un pie fuera de Nagoya, nunca más regresaré, nunca más te veré Sempai, y nunca más me volveré a enamorar de nadie.

_POV SEMPAI_

Definitivamente hoy llegaré tarde a la universidad. Diablos... odio llegar tarde. Bueno, espero que mis inútiles asistentes de laboratorio tengan mis experimentos controlados. Aún no sé nada de Morinaga. No me ha llamado y su celular continuaba apagado antes de salir de casa. Me resigné y decidí ya no llamarle. Esperare unas horas más, porque primero voy a averiguar personalmente dónde está.

Decidí desviarme de mi camino a la universidad y pasar por ese bar gay, donde Morinaga siempre frecuenta para sacar alguna pista de su paradero. Vi un cartel en la puerta que decía "Cerrado", maldita sea; pero miré por la luna de la puerta y pude ver a un par de trabajadores aseando el local. La puerta no estaba bloqueada así que entré...

**-Disculpe, señor, aún no abrimos-** se me acercó uno de los barman.

**-Sí... bueno... ya lo sé... estaba buscando a alguien- **

**-¿A quién, señor?-**

**-Morinaga Tetsuhiro-**

**-¿Morinaga?... mmmmm... no me suena... ¿trabaja aquí? ¿cómo es él?-**

**-Bueno es un chico alto, de cabello azul corto y ojos verdes. Sé que venía frecuentemente aquí-**

**-¡Ah! Sí... sí lo he visto. Desde hace un año que ya no viene; pero antes se sentaba en la barra casi a diario-**

**-Bueno, es que desde hace un año está trabajando fuera del país; pero viene a Nagoya de vez en cuando-**

**-¿Es su novio?-**

**-¡¿NO-NOVIO?!- **me agarró desprevenido, pero de algún modo me sonrojé.

**-Sí, bueno. Eso pensé, ya que lo está buscando y sabe mucho de él, jeje-**

**-OIGAME... YO NO SOY GAY Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN... YO...-**

**-¿Souichi Tatsumi?-** alguien más me llamó interrumpiendo mi conversación.

**-¿Sí?-** no lo conocía, y era raro que él sí a mí.

**-¿Estás buscando a Tetsuhiro?-**

**-¡Así es!- **me puse serio **–Quien eres tú-**

**-Yo soy Hiroto. Soy amigo de Angel-kun... o mejor dicho Morinaga-**

Un momento... ¿Hiroto? Ese nombre y ese rostro... me suena... yo... yo he visto antes a este tipo, pero donde?. Esperen... sí... ya recuerdo... él... él estaba cargando a Morinaga esa vez... lo estaba semi-cargando en su hombro aquella vez que Morinaga se enfermó cuando recién lo conocí _(véase Challengers)._ Ese hombre "Hiroto" es el mismo que ayudó a Morinaga a llegar a su casa cuando se puso mal de salud, esa vez que nos encontramos en la puerta del departamento de Morinaga.

**-"¿Angel-kun?"-** pregunté con mucha curiosidad **–¿Por qué lo llamas "Angel-kun"?-**

**-¡Oh! ¡Eso! Porque así le digo de cariño... es uno de mis amigos más cercanos... y bueno, es todo un angelito-** decía tiernamente, pero luego se puso serio **-Sobretodo anoche... vaya que parecía un pobre angelito indefenso-**

**-¿Anoche... anoche?-**

**-Así es... pobre angelito. Vino aquí muy deprimido a hablarme sobre sus problemas personales, no tienes idea de lo mal que estaba. Como era de esperarse bebió hasta el punto de emborracharse... pero... no temas... YO MISMO LO CUIDÉ... TODA LA NOCHE-** enfatizó con una sonrisa maligna.

**-¡MALDITO! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MORINAGA!-** lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa con mucha furia.

**-No lo sé... por ahí-** quiso hacerse el desentendido.

**-NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERÍAS... DIME DONDE ESTÁ AHORA-**

**-Tranquilo... está en buenas manos... conmigo-**

**-MALDITO BASTARDO... AYER TE APROVECHASTE DE ÉL ¿NO?... TE LO LLEVASTE A LA CAMA SABIENDO QUE ESTABA DEPRIMIDO Y BORRACHO-**

**-¿A la cama? ¿Qué dices?- **dudó por unos momentos, pero luego comprendió **–¡Oh! Claro... a la cama... jaja... y vaya que la pasamos... MUUUY BIEEEEN-**

Exploté... no lo soporté más... exploté de la ira por sus maldito comentarios. Le tiré un puñete en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo. Me sentí débil pero con mucha ira. Así que este es el tipo con el que Morinaga estuvo teniendo sexo ayer. _"Maldito seas, Hiroto o como te llames",_ pensé. Mis puños estaban muy apretados y mis dientes crujían, pero de algún modo mis lágrimas querían brotar de mis ojos pero me contuve... ¿por qué enterarme de esto me afecta tanto?...

**-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A MI TRABAJO Y GOLPEARME?-** Hiroto se molestó.

**-TÚ ME PROVOCASTE, MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL**- respondí con mucha cólera **–DÓNDE ESTÁ MORINAGA... DIMELO AHORA-**

**-Y SI NO QUÉ-**

**-SINO TE DOY OTRO GOLPE HASTA QUE ME LO DIGAS-**

**-Señor, por favor... deténgase... por favor... váyase-** el otro barman con el que hablé quiso calmarme.

**-TÚ NO TE METAS... DE SEGURO QUE TAMBIÉN ERES UNO DE ELLOS... HOMOSEXUALES... SON TODO IGUALES-**

**-¡Señor, lárguese o sino llamaré a la policía!-** me decía el otro barman muy temeroso.

**-Souichi Tatsumi, el sempai de Morinaga, jaja**- Hiroto se burló **–He oído hablar mucho sobre ti, la verdad... demasiado... sé casi todo... de dónde vienes... hasta la forma en que gimes-**

-**¿CÓMO?-**

**-Lo sé todo... y también sé que no mereces que Angel-kun te ame-**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Morinaga y yo sabemos lo que hacemos-**

**-Pues tarde o temprano, Morinaga se cansará de amarte y te abandonará... o peor aún... te ODIARÁ-** intentó meterme miedo.

**-¡CÁLLATE! NO HABLES TONTERÍAS... Y SABES QUÉ... CON O SIN TU AYUDA VOY A ENCONTRAR A MORINAGA Y A LLEVÁRMELO A CASA-**

-**JAJAJAJA-** se burló nuevamente **-¿Así? Pues suerte con ello-**

Salí corriendo del bar. Maldito Hiroto... cómo se atreve a hablarme así... cómo se atreve a decirme todas esas cosas... y peor aún... cómo mierda sabe tanto de mí. Esperen... ya sé... estoy 100% seguro que ese baka de Morinaga le contó. Maldito Hiroto... ojala que nunca use información mía en mi contra... no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo que pasé con ese otaku acosador que incendió mi casa hace tiempo _(véase volumen 4)._

Bueno... no obtuve información, pero al menos lo intenté. No tengo opción, tan solo esperar a que Morinaga llame o se decida a volver a casa. Tan solo espero que no lo haga mientras yo no estoy, necesito hablar con él y... necesito... verlo.

Llegué a la universidad cerca de las 12 del medio día y lo primero que hice fue ir al laboratorio donde por cierto mis inútiles asistentes estaban conversando en vez de estar trabajando. Apenas entré, se asustaron y volvieron al experimento... necesitaba despejarme un poco de todo. Dejé mi mochila en una de las mesas y fui al baño para refrescarme la cara.

_POV MORINAGA_

La universidad no ha cambiado nada, en este año que estuve trabajando fuera de Nagoya, en verdad no hubo ningún cambio aquí. Qué nostalgia se siente volver aquí. En fin... ya averigüé, me dieron mi bachiller, pero para titularme debo hacer un pequeño curso d meses depende la carrera, el cual puedo tomarlo en cualquier momento y bueno, creo que ahora no sería el mejor momento, porque quiero irme de Nagoya cuanto antes; pero también sería un buen momento, ya que así termino todos mis asuntos aquí en Nagoya de una vez para irme y no volver. Después de todo tengo tiempo, ya que en el trabajo me dieron vacaciones.

Estaba tan ocupado en mis pensamientos, a lo mejor Sempai no está en el apartamento... bien... así puedo ir a sacar mis cosas de ahí y no cruzármelo. Eso es... no me lo quiero cruzar. Aún tengo mis llaves así que iré rápidamente y saldré de ahí.

Antes de eso me dirigí al baño para lavarme las manos, ya que con tanto papel que agarré y tantos documentos que firmé para sacar mi bachiller, mis manos quedaron un poco con tinta de lapicero.

Los pasillos tampoco han cambiado, tan solo se nota que volvieron a reforzar la pintura. En fin, me concentré tanto en la vista que reflejaba la universidad y no me di cuenta cuando al abrir la puerta del baño me encuentro parada justo al frente de...

**-¿SEM...PAI?-** dije yo muy atónito.

**-¿MORI...NAGA?- **dijo él bastante sorprendido.

NO PUEDE SER... SEMPAI... SEMPAI... JUSTO CON LA PERSONA QUE MENOS ME QUERÍA ENCONTRAR... ¿SEMPAI? No... no... no quiero verlo... no quiero sufrir... estaba bien hace unos minutos pensando en mi titulación y me vengo a encontrar con Sempai...

Nos quedamos inmóviles y viéndonos a los ojos por 10 segundos, sin decir ninguna sola palabra, tan solo nuestras estúpidas caras de sorprendidos. Pero yo fui el primero en reaccionar y le tiro la puerta en la cara y la tranco con el peso de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir que del otro Sempai hacía fuerza para abrir la puerta y poder salir...

**-¡MORINAGA! ABRE LA PUERTA... OE... MORINAGA... ABRE... TENEMOS QUE HABLAR... MORINAGA-** escuchaba que gritaba desde adentro del baño, intentando forzar la puerta para salir.

Tenía que permanecer apretándola con mi cuerpo, ya que si me alejaba, la puerta se abriría automáticamente y tendría que enfrentarme a Sempai. _"Maldita sea qué hago... cómo me voy de aquí"_. Se me ocurrió un plan... contaré a hasta 3 y soltaré rápidamente la puerta y correré con todo lo que tengo...1...2...3!

Solté la manija, y empecé a correr. De inmediato, Sempai salió y empezó a perseguirme. Maldita sea, o Sempai está más rápido o yo me he vuelto más lento. Me iba a alcanzar...

**-MORINAGA... DETENTE... OE... BAKAA... PARA!... NECESITO QUE HABLEMOS-**

No quise responderle... ni dirigirle la palabra. No quiero relacionarme con Sempai nunca más. Si se va a casar... prefiero romper cualquier lazo de conexión y comunicación con él. Corrí... corrí... y encontré un pasillo por donde doblar para esconderme... Miré hacia atrás para verificar si aún me seguía y efectivamente estaba más cerca; sin embargo, al doblar por dicho pasillo me choqué con alguien.

Caímos al piso yo y la persona con la que me choqué. Me sentí adolorido, vaya que fue un golpe muy fuerte. A lo lejos pude escuchar que Sempai se acercaba, así que me resigné a que me alcanzara. Miré a la persona sentada en el suelo al frente mío para ofrecerle mi ayuda...

**-Siento mucho haberme chocado con usted, no me di cuenta...-**

Esa persona... no puede ser... no ahora... no aquí... por qué tuve que chocarme con esa persona...

**-¡MORINAGA!-** escuchaba que por atrás mío Sempai llegaba donde me encontraba **–Maldita sea, que te ocurre-** llegó, se detuve y yo aún me encontraba en el suelo con la otra persona **–Por qué me cerraste la puerta de ese modo yo...-**

Sempai también se quedó mudo cuando vio la persona con la que me había chocado y dijo bastante nervioso...

**-Qué haces aquí... ¿Yuki?-**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Es una historia con varios capítulos! Así que no lo pierdan. Publicaré un capítulo por semana._

_GiseSanito_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! :D gracias por leerme, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este lindo fic :) Ya saben que todos los Domingos sale un nuevo capítulo. **

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Kursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 6**

POV MORINAGA

_Esa persona... no puede ser... no ahora... no aquí... por qué tuve que chocarme con esa persona... _

**_-¡MORINAGA!-_**_ escuchaba que por atrás mío Sempai llegaba donde me encontraba __**–Maldita sea, que te ocurre-**__ llegó, se detuve y yo aún me encontraba en el suelo con la otra persona __**–Por qué me cerraste la puerta de ese modo yo...-**_

_Sempai también se quedó mudo cuando vio la persona con la que me había chocado y dijo bastante nervioso..._

**_-Qué haces aquí... ¿Yuki?-_**

Nuevamente nos reunimos los tres, _por qué... por qué el destino es así... por qué me tengo que enfrentar a ellos dos_. No sabía qué hacer, tan solo esperar tirado en el piso al igual que Yuki.

Sempai se notaba inmóvil, pero a la vez nervioso, muy nervioso. Se quedó atónico ante la situación. _A quién vas a ayudar ahora Sempai... a mí o a Yuki... Vamos Sempai, estoy esperando... a quién piensas ayudar a levantarse del suelo_.

Sempai no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se quedó parado en medio, entre Yuki y yo. Ella también se quedó sorprendida por la escena que en la estábamos participando. El ambiente silencioso hasta que alguien lo rompió:

**-¡SOUICHI, AYÚDAME!-** gritó Yuki.

**-¿Qué?-** reaccionó **–Ah, sí-**

La ayudó a levantarse cuidadosamente. Sabía que Yuki estaba fingiendo estar adolorida, ya que la expresión de su rostro era demasiado exagerada. Sempai la sujetó del brazo y también de la cintura y eso me molestó mucho; ya que la estaba tocando y además, yo me levanté por mi cuenta.

Aunque dentro de mí supe que era una vil mentira departe de ella, quería disculparme por haberla derribado mientras corría; ya que de todas formas fui yo quien andaba corriendo y fui yo quien no miró hacia dónde iba; así que me acerqué a ellos lentamente con la cabeza baja...

**-Siento mucho el haberme...-**

_"¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ COSA ACABA DE HACER ESA... ESA...?"_, pensé mientras me quedaba boquiabierto y mudo. Ella... ella... me lanzó una bofetada y una fuerte; sin embargo, no me derribó, tan solo me volteó la cara.

Sempai se quedó sorprendido, boquiabierto, mudo, inmóvil; tampoco creyó que Yuki se atrevería a levantarme la mano y también estaba nervioso por la manera en la que yo podría reaccionar ante eso. Sin embargo, no reaccioné de ninguna manera, tan solo di un par de pasos atrás y la miré a los ojos aún boquiabierto...

**-¡Maldito! Cómo te atreves a lastimarme, BAKA-** ella me expresaba toda su furia, aún sosteniéndose de Sempai, ya que parecía que no podía apoyar uno de sus pies **–Por tu culpa... por tu culpa no puedo apoyar mi pie izquierdo... ME DUELE... GRANDÍSIMO BAKA... ME TORCISTE EL TOBILLO-**

¿Qué hacer ante esas palabras? Definitivamente, qué iba a hacer... decir: _¿"MENTIROSA" o "SEMPAI NO LE CREAS... YUKI ESTÁ FINGIENDO"?_ Realmente no sabía cómo defenderme en ese momento, tampoco tenía el valor para hacerlo, sentía que Yuki había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para atacarme con toda su ira y para colmo en frente de Sempai. Como era de esperarse, Sempai no movió un músculo ni tampoco dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo continuaba sosteniendo a Yuki para mantenerla en equilibrio y no meterse...

**-¿Tienes idea de cómo me duele? ¿tienes idea de cómo va a afectarme esto? Creo que ya no podré caminar por un tiempo...-** Yuki no paraba de gritar todas esas palabras y eso que estábamos en medio del pasillo **–¡CLARO! SEGURO ESTE ERA TU PLAN ¿NO? Ahora que ya no puedo caminar, mi boda se retrasará ¿no? Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Impedir que me case con Souichi ¿no? Pero para que lo sepas... quieras o no... ME CASARÉ CON ÉL... ¡MIRA!-** levantó su mano izquierda justo a la altura de mi rostro **–¿VES? Esta es la prueba que el mismísimo Souichi se arrodillo ante mí y me pidió que me casara con él...-**

_Cállate... cállate... cállate... cállate... cállate_, repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con el seño fruncido, mis dientes crujiendo y mis manos en puño.

**-Así que, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, entiende de una buena vez que... TATSUMI SOUICHI ES MÍO Y SOLO MÍO-**

**-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡SEMPAI NO ES TUYO!-** grité con todas mis fuerzas y cerrando los ojos.

No pude contenerme más, no pude soportar las palabras hirientes de Yuki, sabía muy bien que con el simple hecho de saber que Sempai se casará con ella me lastima, para qué herirme más con sus crueles palabras; y sobretodo Sempai no se molestó en decirle nada, Sempai sabía muy bien que eso me duele, por qué no simplemente la detiene y se la lleva, ¡¿por qué tengo que seguir oyendo estas cosas?! Qué horrible me siento, jamás le había levantado la voz a una mujer, jamás me atreví a faltarle el respeto a una mujer, pero ahora... perdí los papeles... perdí el juicio... perdí el control... yo... yo... la odio... la odio... odio a Yuki...

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde nadie hizo nada, Yuki se quedó sorprendida con mi atrevimiento y Sempai se asustó con mi reacción. Mis ojos aún seguían cerrados, mis manos aún seguían en puño, y mis dientes aún seguían crujiendo de la cólera. _No...mis ojos...me salen lágrimas... no... por favor... no quiero llorar... no en frente de ellos... no me quiero humillar más..._

**-¿Sabías que te puedo denunciar por esto verdad?-** Yuki continuó su cruel discurso.

**-¿Qué?-** me sorprendí y abrí los ojos de inmediato mirándola a los ojos.

**-Sí... puedo denunciarte por torcerme el tobillo... eso se considera agresión...-**

**-FUE UN ACCIDENTE-**

**-¿Y también fue una accidente que VIOLARAS a Souichi?- **

**-¿Qué?-** nuevamente me dejó sorprendido.

**-Así es, puedo denunciarte también por violación-** me señaló **–TÚ ABUSASTE SEXUALMENTE DE SOUICHI CUANDO ÉL NI SIQUIERA PODÍA DEFENDERSE. TE APROVECHASTE DE ÉL Y ESO ES UN DELITO MUY GRAVE-** _(véase volumen 1)_

**-Oye no, Yuki, cálmate-** Sempai por fin se metió en la conversación.

**-TÚ CÁLLATE-** ella le respondió a su prometido **–Además... por qué andabas persiguiendo a Morinaga ¿ah? ¿No se supone que las cosas quedaron claras? ¿No se supone que estás ahora de mi lado, no se supone que me amas a mí? O es que aún sigues queriendo que Morinaga se quede a tu lado ¡ah!-**

**-Yuki...-** Sempai no sabía qué decir.

**-¡DÍMELO!-** ella insistió –**A QUIÉN QUIERES, SOUICHI, DECIDE DE UNA VEZ... ¿CON QUIÉN TE VAS A QUEDAR...? Si quieres quedarte con Morinaga, te olvidas de mí... pero si quieres quedarte conmigo, nunca más vuelvas a hacer contacto con Morinaga-** puso condiciones **–ELIGE, VAMOS, SOUICHI, ELIGE... MORINAGA O YO-**

_Así es, Sempai, elige... Yuki o yo. Es el momento perfecto para que reveles tus sentimientos, para que se solucione todo este problema, para que decidas de una vez y se acabe todo este sufrimiento. Sempai, te prometo que si me eliges a mí, olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado y estaremos juntos como si Yuki nunca hubiera existido, no tendré resentimientos ni rencor, olvidaré todo este tema de Yuki; sin embargo, si la eliges a ella... DESAPARECERÉ DE TU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE._

Nada pasaba, Sempai se quedaba en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente nervioso. Miraba a Yuki por ratos me miraba a mí de reojo. Al parecer estaba pensando en su decisión. Vaya que se sentía bastante presionado; es decir, elegir así y en frente de tus mismísimas opciones no es lo más apropiado. Con una sola palabra las cosas podrían cambiar. _Elige, Sempai... por qué te tardas... es simple... la respuesta... soy yo ¿verdad? Sempai, no olvidarás todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora ¿no? No olvidarás todas las veces que nos hemos besado, todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor, esa vez que lo hiciste a tu voluntad y me pediste que me quedara a tu lado ¿verdad? Todo eso también significó mucho para ti ¿verdad, Sempai? No la elegirás a ella ¿cierto?... ¡SEMPAI!_

**-¡SOUICHI!-** gritó Yuki por la tensión.

**-Yo... yo...-** susurraba Sempai indeciso.

_"No, por favor, esto no puede ser real. Sempai... por qué... ¡POR QUÉ LA ESTÁS BESANDO A ELLA!"_, pensé con mucha frustración. Así es, Sempai estaba besando a Yuki; eso significa que su elección fue... ella. Dios mío, qué dolor... esto sí es doloroso y para colmo en mi propia cara. Yo tenía por lo menos una pizca de esperanza que Sempai me eligiera a mí, pero no... su elección no fui yo. No lo digo por el hecho del beso, porque un segundo antes del beso, Yuki lo jaló de la camisa y ELLA fue quien besó a Sempai, pero lo doloroso es que Sempai no se alejó, él no la hizo a un lado, simplemente le siguió el beso.

_"De acuerdo, es todo, con esto están dichas las cosas", _dije dentro de mí, derramando un par de lágrimas, sonriendo de la impotencia y resignación, dándome media vuelta y alejándome de allí a paso lento. _"Ella ganó, ella... ganó... y... yo perdí... Adiós, Souichi Tatsumi"._

_POV SEMPAI_

_Para... para... detente... por favor... detente... Morinaga... no te vayas... Morinaga... Morinaga..._

**-MORINAGA-** grité.

Me aparté de Yuki y corrí hacia él, hacia Morinaga. Sentí una impotencia por dentro, un dolor inexplicable, sentí la desesperación de no querer perderlo. ¿Qué me pasa... por qué me siento así? Se supone que si le pedí a Yuki que se casara conmigo es porque así quiero que sean las cosas, es porque la prefiero a ella, que a Morinaga ¿no? Entonces... por qué siento esta angustia que no dejar ir a Morinaga, siento... siento... MIEDO, por qué estoy corriendo hacia él, por qué lo quiero detener. Y él... con esa cara que pone... esa cara de estar bien, pero en el fondo de querer llorar, esa cara que Morinaga pone me afecta, me desestabiliza; y eso... eso... me molesta... me hace enojar... me molesta que toda esta situación me duela a mí... _me molesta... MIERDA... MIERDA... NO LO ENTIENDO... POR QUÉ... MIERDA._

**-¡ESPERA!-** grité.

Lo alcancé fácilmente, ya que él estaba caminando y yo corriendo. Me coloqué delante de él para impedirle el paso; sin embargo, él con la mirada cabizbaja quiso pasar por mi costado, ignorándome; pero NO... NO LO PERMITÍ, así que lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa para que me mire a los ojos y por fin me escuche...

**-NO TE IRÁS. VAS A OÍRME, MALDITA SEA-**

Fueron las únicas que me salieron en ese momento, no sé por qué tenía miedo de hablarle, no sé por qué me quedé en blanco, no sé por qué me perdí en sus ojos. Morinaga tenía una mirada algo triste pero algo seria, con el seño un poco fruncido y con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos... aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes que miraban los míos.

**-¡SOUICHI! QUÉ HACES- **Yuki me estaba llamando sin moverse de su sitio **–OE SOUICHI, VEN AQUÍ AHORA-** no le dije nada **–SOUICHI, HAZME CASO, OE, SOUICHI DEJA A ESE BAKA Y VEN AQUÍ-**

Yuki estaba perdiendo la paciencia, me estaba llamando muy furiosa; ya que el hecho que la dejara para perseguir a Morinaga la llenaba de ira. Además, fue ella quién me jaló en ese momento. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de mi decisión, si elegir a Morinaga o a Yuki, pero ella en ese momento me jaló de la camisa y me besó. Yo no hice nada, lo admito, no me alejé de ella pero fue porque me sorprendí con su acción, me agarró frío, no me esperaba eso, pero cuando vi que Morinaga se alejaba con aquella cara deprimente que suele poner, reaccioné.

**-¡SOUICHI! TE ESTOY HABLANDO-** Yuki no paraba de imponer orden.

A veces su voz chillona me causaba migraña_. "Yuki, ya sé, ya te oí",_ lo dije en mi mente, pero no en voz alta; pero no entendía por qué no podía soltar a Morinaga.

En ese momento, Morinaga me sujetó por detrás de la cabeza, arriba de la nuca y me atrajo hacia él. Espera un momento... Morinaga va... Morinaga va a... ¿besarme? Acercó su boca a la mía, la entreabrió para besarme. Yo en ese momento me quedé frío, no pude creer que justo se le ocurriera hacer tal cosa en esta situación. Nuestras bocas ya estaban a dos centímetros cuando de pronto... Morinaga... SE DETUVO...

**-Pero qué estás haciendo... tu NOVIA te está llamando-** me dijo muy tranquilo, sin ningún desliz en sus palabras.

Morinaga se detuvo a dos centímetros de mis labios para decirme ¿ESO? Y luego se va como si nada. Con qué propósito, para qué, ¿para hacerme sentir mal? ¿para hacerme enojar? Y encima lo dijo muy tranquilo, sin quebrarse en ninguna de sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando enfatizó la palabra "novia". Su actitud de pronto cambió de estar deprimido a estar tranquilo; pero lo más extraño fue que en el preciso momento que Morinaga acercó sus labios a mí, yo no lo detuve y en vez de eso... cerré mis ojos, entreabrí mis labios y saqué un poco mi lengua como si estuviera listo para recibir el beso. _"¿ACASO YO QUERÍA RECIBIR EL BESO?"._

Como había dicho, Morinaga se fue, pero esta vez corrió para no ser detenido nuevamente, creo yo. _"¿Qué me pasó... por qué mi corazón se aceleró cuando sentí cerca sus labios y que su aliento rebotaba con el mío?"_, me quedé inmóvil, viendo cómo Morinaga se alejaba rápidamente y con la mano en mi pecho, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía con mucha velocidad...

**-OE SOUICHI-**

Esta vez reaccioné al llamado de Yuki. Desperté de mis pensamiento, respiré hondo y fui hacia a ella. Yuki estaba molesta, con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, con una mueca de disgusto y... pero qué... qué estoy viendo... está perfectamente de pie...

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignorabas? Eres un desconsiderado-**

**-Y tú una grandísima mentirosa-** me paré frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-Así es, ese cuento de que te dolía el pie fue una farsa-** me puse **serio –Lo dijiste para molestar a Morinaga-**

**-Eso no es cierto... me duele mucho, casi ni siento mi pie por la culpa de ese baka-**

**-¿Enserio? Y dime... entonces por qué estás parada perfectamente con los dos pies-**

**-¿Qué?-** se fijó y se dio cuenta que la descubrí **–Maldición, lo olvidé- **

**-No había razón para mentirle de ese modo. Morinaga se sintió culpable por lo de tu pie-**

**-Pues se lo merecía. Además lo de la violación que te hizo no fue una farsa-**

**-NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ SACARSELO EN CARA-** me molesté mucho.

**-Souichi...-** se asustó por mis gritos.

**-Yo te conté eso porque confiaba en ti. No era para que usaras ese hecho para ir en contra de Morinaga-**

**-Y eso qué... se me escapó porque estaba molesta. Pero aún así... es cierto ¿no? Ese baka te violó cuando no podías moverte, te drogó y tuvo sexo contigo en contra de tu voluntad-**

**-Él no me drogó apropósito. Yo me tomé accidentalmente dicha droga...-**

**-Pero él se aprovechó, TE TOCÓ-**

**-Porque YO SE LO PEDÍ-**

**-¿Pero también le pediste que te penetrará?-**

Maldición... tiene razón... me agarró frío. Es verdad que Morinaga se aprovechó de mí aquella vez, yo acepté que me tocara, pero no quise que llegara más lejos de ello, pero... eso ya quedó olvidado... ya pasó. Maldita sea, no debí contárselo a Yuki.

**-Deberíamos denunciarlo-**

**-¡NO! NO TE ATREVAS-**

**-¿Y por qué?-** me retó **–La violación sexual es un CRIMEN GRAVE-**

**-Yo lo negaré-** respiré hondo **–Si tú lo denuncias, yo lo negaré todo. Diré que nunca pasó y que eres una mentirosa-**

**-Souichi, soy tu prometida... NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO-**

**-Tú tampoco me faltes el respeto a mí-** respiré hondo porque no quería que sigamos con el escándalo en pleno pasillo **–Cambiando de tema, por qué viniste aquí-**

**-Cierto. Como YO SÍ SOY CONSIDERADA, te traje tu almuerzo-**

**-Eh... gracias-** recibí el almuerzo que parecía un bento (refrigerio japonés).

**-En fin, ya me voy. Te espero en casa... a qué hora piensas llegar-**

**-No lo sé, Yuki, a la hora que termine-**

**-¿Y a qué hora es eso?-**

**-No... lo... sé-** repetí **–No me gusta que me controles-**

**-¡Ja!-** se dio media vuelta para irse **–Bueno... hasta la noche... ¡ah! Y Souichi,...-**

**-Qué-**

**-Deja de buscar a Morinaga- **me miró de reojo **–Que no se te olvide la verdadera razón por la que nos estamos casando... baka-**

Dijo y se fue con su propia tranquilidad. _"¿La verdadera razón? ¡Ja! Sí claro, no tienes que recordármelo... ¡baka!"_, pensé. Bueno, al fin se acabó este escándalo. Espero que nadie se haya ganado con tremenda escena que montamos Yuki, Morinaga y yo. Qué vergüenza y lo peor de todo es que soy el único que se queda en la Universidad. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

Regresé al laboratorio donde mis inútiles asistentes no estaban haciendo NADA. Tan solo conversando, haciendo vida social. Demonios, cuando Morinaga era mi Kouhai hacía las cosas sin ni siquiera pedírselas, era tan proactivo, tan atento... me era de mucha utilidad, pero a la vez... me hacía sentir tranquilo y seguro... _"Ay Morinaga... qué estarás pensando en este momento, qué va a suceder ahora. Tan solo espero que no me odies"._

_(Cinco horas después)_

Ya es la quinta vez que bostezaba. Estaba realmente agotado. Últimamente es como si estuviera solo con mis experimentos porque mis asistentes son tan lentos y encima se retiran a las 5pm, porque tienen clases en las noches. Me tomé un pequeño descanso para revisar mis mails. Saqué mi laptop de mi mochila y entré a mi correo electrónico que hace tiempo que no entraba. Vaya, tengo 14 mensajes no leídos y... qué sorpresa... 10 de ellos dicen: "Morinaga Tetsuhiro". ¿Serán recientes? ¿Querrá decirme algo? ¿Se habrá animado a hablarme? No esperen, estos mensajes son pasados, de hace exactamente diez días antes de que Morinaga regresara a Nagoya.

_"Maldita sea, ni siquiera me molesté en leerlos en su momento"_, me dije a mí mismo. Me tomé la molestia de leerlos uno por uno. Prácticamente la mayoría decían lo mismo:

_Bienvenido a casa, Sempai._

_(Acabas de llegar a casa, ¿verdad?)_

_¿Pasó algo nuevo hoy?_

_Aquí en Hamatsu está empezando a llover._

_Te extraño mucho. Espero que me escribas pronto._

_Voy a dormir, Sempai. Duerme bien, tú también._

_Buenas noches,_

_Morinaga_

A pesar que se tomaba la molestia de escribirme todos los días y 2 veces al día, yo nunca le respondía, porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir, o porque en su momento no me importaba, ya que sabía que Morinaga iba a estar siempre ahí... pero ¿ahora será igual? Esta vez revisé los mensajes uno por uno, pero los últimos 3 mensajes me llamaron la atención.

_De: Morinaga Tetsuhiro_

_Para: Tatsumi Souichi_

_Hace 3 días_

_Buenos días, Sempai_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Tengo buenas noticias._

_Me dieron vacaciones en la farmacéutica y voy a poder ir a visitarte. Al fin, Sempai, después de un mes te voy a volver a ver que para mí ha sido una eternidad. Cuando estoy sin ti, el tiempo se hace cada vez más lento. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz, Sempai. Debo terminar unas cuantas cosas en el trabajo y estaré regresando a Nagoya dentro de 3 días._

_Besos,_

_Morinaga_

_De: Morinaga Tetsuhiro_

_Para: Tatsumi Souichi_

_Hace 2 días_

_Sempai,_

_No me has respondido el mensaje anterior, de seguro has estado ocupado con los experimentos. En fin, quería decirte que en dos días saldrá mi vuelvo a Nagoya. Ya compré mi pasaje. No sé por cuánto tiempo me darán vacaciones pero por fin vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Me emociono con solo pensarlo. Espero que tú también sientas lo mismos mi Sempai. En fin, voy a seguir trabajando._

_Besos,_

_Morinaga_

_De: Morinaga Tetsuhiro_

_Para: Tatsumi Souichi_

_Hace 1 día_

_¡Buenos días, Sempai!_

_¡HOY ES EL DÍA! En un par de horas sale mi vuelo, ahorita estoy en el aeropuerto. Qué feliz estoy. Aunque no me hayas respondido los mensajes anteriores, no importa, entonces te daré la sorpresa y apareceré en nuestro apartamento, en nuestro hogar. ¡Sí! Ya quiero abrazarte y besarte, mi Sempai. Compré muchas cosas también, recuerdos de Hamatsu, algunas golosinas típicas de aquí y también un vino muy fino para que lo bebamos en la cena. Ah, cierto, llegaré al departamento en la noche Sempai, me imagino que plan de 10pm. ¡Estoy muy muy muy feliz!_

_Nos vemos más tarde,_

_Besos, abrazos y muchas sonrisas,_

_Morinaga_

No puedo creerlo, cómo pude ser capaz de no haber leído estos mensajes. Morinaga me escribía TODOS los días y yo era un desconsiderado que ni siquiera abría sus mails o ni siquiera se molestaba en responderle. Tan solo le respondí algunos mensajes muy antiguos, pero en su mayoría le escribía un:

_Hola, Morinaga._

_Todo está bien por aquí. Estoy ocupado._

Morinaga era tan expresivo en sus mensajes, podía sentir su felicidad en cada palabra que él escribía; en cambio yo... respondía de una manera tan fría y desatenta. Pero es que yo estaba ocupado de verdad, pero... qué estoy diciendo... esa no es excusa... por más que uno esté ocupado, siempre hay un momento para responder una llamada, un mensaje o un mail, aunque sea en el momento que entras al baño o antes de dormir. Fui tan desconsiderado y egoísta con él. Además, por no leer esos mensajes no pude enterarme que Morinaga iba a venir a Nagoya justo ahora y encontrarme en el apartamento con Yuki. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría evitado toda esa escena incómoda y le hubiera explicado a Morinaga el tema de mi boda con más tacto. _"Maldición... soy un baka... Morinaga es un baka... Yuki es una baka... TODOS SON BAKA... BAKA... BAKA... BAKA... BAKA"._

No me quedaba otra opción, tan solo pedirle perdón a Morinaga y explicarle el tema de mi boda con más tacto como debió ser desde el principio y claro, también disculparme por haberle creado falsas ilusiones en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado... tantas cosas que hay que hablar y tan poco tiempo para decirlas. Lo llamé... pero... como era de esperarse... apagó su celular otra vez... _"Perfecto... baka"_. Mi último recurso es mandarle un mail para ver si así me responde, si no quiere hablarme, por lo menos que me escriba:

_Para: Morinaga Tetsuhiro_

_De: Tatsumi Souichi_

_Hoy_

_Morinaga,_

_Como no me contestas el celular, decidí escribirte. En fin, quiero disculparme por la escenita de hoy, la verdad no sabía que Yuki vendría a la universidad, pero la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte y hablar contigo. Siento que por correo electrónico no es un buen medio para hacerlo... pero hay algo que sí quiero preguntártelo de una vez, es algo que me tiene inquieto... Morinaga... ayer en la noche... tú... ¿te acostaste con Hiroto? Necesito saberlo y también necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas a venir a casa hoy? Por favor, respóndeme o por lo menos dime un lugar, la hora y yo voy a encontrarme contigo._

_Gracias,_

_Souichi_

Envié el mensaje y a los 30 segundos la laptop suena como si hubiera entrado un mensaje, como si Morinaga hubiera respondido, pero qué raro ¿tan rápido? En fin, lo abrí y ¿QUEEEEE?

El mensaje... el mensaje me REBOTÓ, no se envió, me lo devolvieron. Eso solo significa una sola cosa... ¡ESE BAKA DE MORINAGA, ME BLOQUEÓ! Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡TETSUHIRO!

_POV MORINAGA_

**-¿Estás seguro de eso?-**

**-Sí, creo que sí. Prefiero terminar de una vez todo lo que tengo que hacer en Nagoya- **

**-Bueno, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, Mori-**

**-Jajaja, por qué sigues llamándome así-**

**-¡Duh! Es más fácil. "Morinaga" me parece largo, así que solo yo te diré Mori-**

**-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas... "señorita"-**

**-En fin, Mori, ten cuidado ¿sí? Sabes que cualquier cosa que pase vienes inmediatamente a Hamatsu. Recuerda que aquí también tienes un hogar-**

**-Lo sé, eres una gran amiga-**

**-Jajaja pequeño tonto, siempre estaré aquí para ti-**

**-Y yo para ti-** sonreí **–Bueno, debo hacer unas cosas, adiós-**

En momentos como estos se necesita de una agradable voz para seguir adelante. Nunca me he llevado bien con las mujeres, pero definitivamente, ella es excelente. Quién diría que en Hamatsu encontraría a una mejor amiga.

Ya pasaron 5 horas en los cuales hice varias cosas pendientes como ver los horarios disponibles para el curso de titulación, almorzar, revisar mis mails, y ahora mismo estoy entrando a ese lugar, a mi apartamento con Sempai, o mejor dicho EX APARTAMENTO, porque he venido aquí con un solo propósito. Recoger todas mis pertenencias y largarme de ahí.

Tomé la decisión de quedarme un tiempo en la casa de Hiroto, al menos eso me servirá para estar tranquilo. _"Así no me cruzaré con Sempai ni con Yuki"._ La puerta estaba cerrada, así que no había nadie en casa, además de que todo estaba oscuro. Eran casi las 6pm. Prendí las luces de la sala y me di cuenta que muchas cosas estaban en desorden y algo sucias. Claro... Sempai viviendo solo... a él no le gustaba lavar y tampoco cocinar, ni ordenar... esas eran mis tareas del hogar, pero... si Yuki es su prometida, ella debería encargarse de eso ¿no? Pero veo que no lo hace. Son tal para cual... en fin... no me importa más.

Mis maletas aún estaban tiradas en la sala, claro, recuerdo que cuando sorprendí a Sempai con Yuki las dejé caer. Aún siguen tal cual las dejé, ni siquiera se molestaron en llevarlas a mi habitación. Caminé por la sala percatándome el desorden cuando en una esa pegada a la pared vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Un cuadro muy bonito y miren quienes están en la foto... Sempai y Yuki. Caray, se los ve muy felices. Sempai sonriendo en la foto y abrazando a Yuki por atrás. Vaya, eso sí me dolió. Sempai jamás abrazaría a alguien por atrás así nada más; es más Sempai no es de esos tipos que abrazan a la gente y menos de esos tipos que sonríen. Lo peor de todo es que Sempai nunca se tomó una fotografía conmigo. Rayos, qué mal me siento ahora, justo cuando empezaba a sentirme mejor. Dejé la foto en su sitio y luego me percaté de otra cosa. Atrás de la foto había un sobre. Me dio curiosidad y lo tomé. Era un sobre blanco, con el logo de una clínica...

_Srta. Amane Yuki_

Estaba escrito con lapicero el nombre de Yuki. Continué leyendo en la parte inferior del sobre y... NO... NO... NO ES POSIBLE... POR FAVOR... ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD... ME MUERO... SE ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN... ESTO... ESTO ES... ¡UNA EXAMEN MÉDICO DE EMBARAZO!

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Es una historia con varios capítulos! Así que no lo pierdan. Publicaré un capítulo cada Domingo. Hagan sus críticas :)_

_GiseSanito_


End file.
